light up the night
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: uzu has many secrets, one she's a girl, two she has kids, and no she does'nt feel like sharing her secrets with kakashi or anyone for that matter. but she may no longer have a choice, her son has been taken and sauske is on the move,fem naruto/kakashi
1. Chapter 1

It was hot. No scratch that, it was beyond hot. It felt like Dante's fucking inferno, but things could be considerably worse. Considering that all eyes were suddenly on her. Even Kakashi's, and she was pretty sure that he had known from the start. And all because Sai had let it slip that she was the nine tails biijju. Now her friends were all looking at her like she had two heads, and shit. _Thanks a lot Sai. _Still it could be worse, at least they haven't noticed the fangs, or her breasts, yeah….. Hiding the obvious stuff was just such a pain. Still female biijju were rare. Very rare. Like she was the first one in over ten thousand years rare. And there were reasons why they were rare too, and none of it was good. Either they were dissected like fricking science experiments as infants, or they were raped by every male in their village then killed. But that was only assuming that they survived having every male in the land going at them. Hell as it was she had to stay away from men and women when she had her monthly menstrual flow or she would really be fucked.

And not the 'ha ha' kind. No when she went menstrual it felt like the demon was clawing away at her insides, wanting out to play in a serious way. Couple that with her pheromones and she wasn't safe from a) herself or b) the general population. If she was around people when she went menstrual, all things on two legs and some with three would converge to where she was and bad things would happen. It was the same with her real appearance, every time someone saw her real face they wanted to touch her and shit. She had learned at a young age that touching wasn't always pleasant.

And after being caught and raped twice, and having children thanks to both times well, she was just really happy at the moment that Sai and the others hadn't figured out that she was a female. However today she had come face to face with her first born, Yuki whom had just turned four; who had been kidnapped two years ago by Orochimaru. And had promptly flipped out, and tried to tear the woman, Guren limb from limb. And she would have succeeded if Kakashi, and Yamoto hadn't interfered. She still had the urge to snarl,

_And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids! _

As soon as they had found her she had been pinned by Yamoto's earth style jutsu, allowing for Guren to grab her baby boy and run. After she had gotten free she had turned her wrath on her two team leaders, she had punched Kakashi; and and chewed Yamoto a new one, it had felt good, but it was also a really bad move since the man was watching her just a little too closely now. She could still feel the quiet rage seething below the surface, and even though he was still being civil, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was planning to pay her back for earlier. But whatever, she had other fish to fry.

She wasn't overly concerned about Guren, far from it the woman seemed to be attached to her son's hip like crazy glue. It had been plain to see earlier that the woman loved her baby boy, and had no intention of letting Orochimaru's plans, or experiments get with in fifty feet of Yuki. And that was good, it was probably one of the two things that would keep her alive once Uzu got her little boy back. She had been meaning to hire another baby sitter anyways, and Guren was skilled enough, and bitchy enough to be a great asset to the protection of her babies.

As for Orochimaru….well the snake would meet his end soon enough. And what of the bastard Sauske? Well she had every intention of killing him too. There was no fucking way she was going to bring him anywhere with in a thousand miles of her kids. Even if he had sired one of them.

"_Ruto_? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she reached out and put her hand on Uzu's shoulder startling her out of her glaring contest with Kakashi. When had they started glaring at each other anyways? How long had she been glaring a hole in his head? How long had he been trying to will her head to explode? And why was everyone else still looking at her, or rather at her and Kakashi? Were they trying to figure out what the glare contest was about?

Kiba raised his hand as his dark eyes shifted between her, christ she was tense; and Kakashi. "Did something happen between you two?" He asked curiously as she clenched her hands in the fabric of her pants until she was sure that her claw like fingernails were biting into her palms, drawing blood.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the blond across from him when he smelled blood. Was Naruto still upset because of what had happened earlier? And if so what was he planning to do? Would he really endanger the sealing mission again? Had the damn brat learned nothing at all since becoming a ninja? "No nothing happened." Kakashi said as Yamoto turned his head to gape at him in horror and almost shattered his ear drum when he raised his voice a bit and said,

"Nothing. Nothing happened, he decked you! He knocked you flat on your back! And you lost consciousness for ten minutes! I've never seen you hit like that, and I've seen you get knocked through solid brick walls and still get up!" Kakashi quickly clapped an hand over his ear and leaned away while Yamoto ranted. And he was right, it was true that Kakashi had been knocked through solid brick walls before and got back up but then again a brick wall hurt a lot less than Naruto's fist connecting with his jaw.

It had taken ten minutes to regain consciousness, but it had take thirty minutes of rubbing his sore jaw, and spitting blood, and two teeth to totally convince him that his jaw was still attached to his face. The really sad thing about being hit by the blond was that now his jaw was completely numb, and if he wasn't wearing his mask then everyone would see him drooling a little. Honestly he had never been hit that hard by anyone before in his life. Not even Lady Tsunade had hit him that hard, and she had gotten between her and her booze before. Honestly he wasn't sure how to react to the fact that his student had actually knocked him down on his ass like that. He had been aware that Naruto was distraught by the boy's appearance. And the fact that he felt he had to save him, Kakashi understood that much; he had seen how the blond interacted with other little kids enough to know just how protective of them Naruto was, but he had never seen his favorite blond like this.

It was almost like Naruto believed that the boy belonged to him, or he had parental rights to him. Could it be some sort of maternal instinct that had driven Naruto to abandon his post like that? Or did kyuubi have something to do with it? Still his actions earlier alarmed Kakashi. Maybe he should have a talk with him? He watched as the blond snuck a peek at him from lowered lashes and then turned away to answer Sakura, and the others who were starting to worry about the boy because he seemed so unresponsive.

He watched the boy's glare vanish and his features softened to his normal look as he smiled at them. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the boy, and studied him closely for a second before realizing that the boy was playing them for fools. Naruto was forcing himself to react out of habit, or necessity; either way he had the others completely convinced that he was okay. He acted so sweet that Kakashi thought if he smiled a little more that they would all get diabetes. And felt the need to gag. It was disgusting how easily he threw everyone off his trail. And they called themselves ninja.

Uzu smiled at something Lee said, and reached out and put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair affectionately, as she stole another look at Kakashi from the corner of her eye and watched him eye smiled at her before lifting his hand and acting like he was trying to stick his finger down his throat. The universal sign of a gagging and retching. That bastard was on to her act. _I should have hit him harder._ Maybe he would have minded his own business then. Stealing another look at him she noticed the look on his masked face. That eye of his gave his thoughts away clearly.

Whatever she was planning she wouldn't get away with it, because he was going to watch her. Well, two could play at that game. She was going to give him just enough rope to hang himself with, and she was going to have fun doing it. She smiled at the others and continued her little act until she had had enough of their company and made her excuses to go to bed, no sooner than she was on her feet Kakashi was on his and his arm wrapped around her neck. It would have been comforting if not for the fact that he had done it in such a way that his hand was hidden by his body while his fingers were threateningly wrapped around her neck, squeezing slightly.

"I'll stay with Naruto until we head back to the village. I haven't really had a chance to sit and catch up with him since his return from the village." Kakashi said cheerfully as he patted her on the head a little too roughly with his free hand.

_That's cause I didn't feel like being ignored by you anymore than I usually am._ Uzu thought as she felt a dull ache start at her temples and begin to work it's way to somewhere behind her eyes. It was going to be a long night. She thought as Kakashi let her slip from his grasp and walk ahead of him down the hallway to her room, and managed to lock him out after slamming the door in his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cheeky little brat. _Kakashi mentally snarled when he tried the door and found it locked. Just who did blondie think he was dealing with anyway? Sauske? There was no fucking way that the little fool was going to get away with snubbing him twice in one day; he had his pride as a man after all. Turning around he walked into the room next to Naruto's and found the closest window, and checked to see if Naruto's room had one. It did, how perfect. Kakashi thought as he picked up his backpack and climbed out into the tree right under the window, the brat was making things too easy.

Uzu lay on the bed trying to get comfortable, but it was too hot, she was sweating; even with the window open. It was odd, just how hot it was, but noone else seemed affected by the heat. It was almost like she had a fever or something. But that wasn't possible; she only suffered those when she had her period, and her chakra began to fluctuate wildly. And yet she couldn't get past a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Almost like Kyuubi was laughing or something. But then again the demon did that a lot and never for a good reason. It had laughed on the night her son was conceived, and on the night her daughter was conceived. Now it felt like it was laughing again.

She couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dread that settled in her stomach. And why was it so fucking hot! She whined as she jumped up off of her bed and practically ripped her jacket off. There was noone else in the room with her so she would be fine with out it. At least that's what she thought until she turned around to lay back down on the bed and saw Kakashi half standing on the floor and half sitting on the window sill. His visible eye was as wide as a saucer, and from the way his mask was hanging his jaw was on the floor as he stared at her.

"Goddamn it!" She hissed as she stomped across the floor and put her hand firmly on his forehead and pushed just enough for him to lose his balance and start to fall back out the window. Until he snapped out of what ever stupid state of shock he was in and managed to stop himself from falling by grabbing hold of the sides of the window as she kept trying to push him out. Growling he grasped her wrist and used it to turn her around so that her arm was twisted behind her back as he climbed back inside completely this time before letting her go. She wheeled around to face him as she gnashed her teeth and hissed like a cat. Making him cock a brow at her as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying, _I am catwoman hear me purr. _Or was it roar? Meow, maybe? He didn't really care since the only pussy he liked to pet was a certain type, and he was pretty sure that she would kill him if he touched her like that.

After all the years of knowing the blond he had thought he knew everything surprising about the kid, but obviously there were some things that had failed to come up in all of their previous conversations, and during team bonding. It was like the boy-er girl had just come running up to him and yelled, "You're my daddy!" in front of god and everyone and having it be the honest to god truth. And how disturbing would that be?

"I think we need to talk." He said as he stared at her. It was funny how he never noticed before just how feminine Naruto's face really was. It was perfectly proportioned, The eyes wide and slightly tilted at the corner, giving her an exotic look, her skin about the same color as Sakura's, her build; which should have been a dead give away to her gender, was small, slender, well toned like a dancer's. She was petite, fragile, beautiful even with her hair spiked. She had the kind of body that even Tsunade would gladly kill for! The real reason he seemed to be having so much trouble wrapping his head around the fact that she was a girl was he didn't know why she had hidden that fact. And that bothered him.

"And what exactly do you want to talk about, _sensei_?" She asked coldly causing him to look at her face. A surprised look on his own. Why was she acting so cold toward him?

"Ugh, I'm not sure where to start. How long have you-" Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence before she cut him off.

"None of your business." She deadpanned as she walked over to the bed and let herself sink down until she was sitting before she put her head in her hands and began massaging her temples. She really didn't need this right now.

He stayed silent for a moment before getting pissed. "Damn it tell me what's going on with you! Why have you hidden this from everyone? Why are you acting so cold towards me? Why did you flip out earlier? What is wrong with you? Is it Kyuubi? I need to know!" He said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Why do you need to know?" Uzu muttered as she tried to keep herself from puking on him. His shaking her wasn't helping her headache any.

Kakashi looked a little stunned by her question as his hands tightened on her shoulders. She turned her head just enough to look at one of his hands like she would like to cut the damn thing off and shove it up his ass. So he loosened his grip.

"Why would you ask that? I'm your sensei, I care about you. Don't you know that?" Kakashi said softly as he studied her face.

It was totally blank. Like looking at a total stranger. What was she thinking?

"No actually. You never showed any sign of caring or worry, so basically I don't owe you an explanation about anything. Beside's my private life has nothing to do with you, I'm done talking, let go so I can get some sleep." She said as she pried his hands from her shoulders and moved to the middle of the bed and curled up on her side. Leaving Kakashi to go over her words in his head over and over, until he got so sick at heart that he actually had to leave the room and empty his stomach.

Christ was he really that bad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzu awoke the next morning feeling exhausted and sick. Her headache had gone away some time after three in the morning, but her conversation with Kakashi had left her feeling drained, physically, and emotionally. Her guilt had been like a living thing, rising up in her chest, cutting off her oxygen, making her choke until she had managed to push her feelings aside with the help of some breathing exercises. And had found Kakashi gone.

She hated that she had hurt him with what she had said, really she did, and she had waited up for a while so that she could apologize to him, but he had never come back. She wondered if he would even bother to speak to her anymore. Perhaps he even hated her now, which might be for the best since she had no intention what so ever of sharing any info on her gender, or anything else with him or anyone else for that matter. It was just too much for her to handle, and she wasn't going to fucking do it.


	2. please dont cry

Kakashi had stayed up all night trying to figure his kitsune out. And he kept hitting dead ends, figuratively speaking of course, but still, there was something wrong about the way she had acted, and he didn't think that all of it had to do with fear. No there was something else that she obviously didn't want him to dig up. But what? Did the boy have something to do with it? Was it Sauske related? He ran his fingers through his gravity defying hair and sighed as he stood. The others would be waking up soon, and they still had a mission to do. 

_I wonder if she's awake?_ He wondered as he climbed the tree and silently made his way into the bedroom, and found her sitting on the bed with her head hung, like she was sad or something. She looked up as soon as she sensed his presence in the room. The two of them stared at each other for several minutes before looking away. Really what was there to say? 

"I'm sorry, Kashi." Uzu muttered apparently throwing the man for another loop if the look on his face was any indication at all. 

He stared at her as she continued to study the floor, there were apparently three hundred and sixty nine boards making the floor under their feet. Interesting. 

Kakashi smiled even though she wasn't looking at him and couldn't see it. "For?" He asked feeling stupid for really wanting to know what she was sorry for. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, the subtle action making alarms go off in his mind. The words; _What? What? What's wrong? _Flashing in big neon letters all over his mind. 

"I just can't talk about it. It's too much for me to handle." She said softly as a shiver worked it's way down her spine. He frowned and walked quietly across the floor and dropped to his knees in front of her, and took one of her hands, damn they were small; in his and brushed his thumb across her wrist in what he thought was a soothing action. 

"I just want you to talk to me. Tell me something. How bad can it be?" Kakashi asked hopeful that she would answer him as he stared at her face, her eyes widened, and what little color that had been in her face drained away, and her breathing hitched for a second before she began to hypervenlate. Oh shit, it if it was bad enough to make the most rock solid person he had ever known, have a panic attack then it must be really bad. 

_I've stepped in it now…._ Kakashi thought as he pulled his student into a tight hug and tried to calm her down before she fainted from lack of air. And he was still trying to calm her down when Yamoto came into the room a few minutes later and found him on the floor with his arms wrapped around the girl, speaking in a low tone as he rubbed her back, and wound his fingers through her hair, and rocked them both while he waited for Shizune, Ino, or Sakura to come in. 

Half an hour later Kakashi was leaping from tree to tree with a nagging feeling of guilt, and worry as he watched the mechanical way she moved, and nearly missed the next tree limb…..again. Damn it, she was no good to them like this. Obviously he wasn't the only one worried because Shino, and Sai let themselves drop back until they were both beside her, keeping pace with her movements. She hadn't spoken since the panic attack. Shizune had asked the three people on her team to watch her in case she tried to kill herself. For some odd reason she had felt it necessary to say that Naru might try to hurt herself while the others were working on their mission, and he just like everyone else was beginning to think that she just might do it something too. 

As soon as the words had left Shizune's mouth all hands went in the air, and everyone started speaking at once. Sakura had been sitting beside Naru with her arm around her on one side, Hinata, and Ino had boxed her in from the other side. All of them looked at Shizune with silent pleading eyes. Their Naruto was a strong person, so she had to be lying. What everyone including himself seemed to forget so often; and he was ashamed to admit too, was that they all often relied on Naru too much and seemed to forget that she was _human _just like them. To him it seemed like the preasures of shinobi life were finally catching up to Naru. Maybe that was the reason she was acting so strangely. 

Uzu was strangely numb as she moved through the trees. Her thoughts were doing a ring-around-the-rosy so fast that she was starting to get dizzy. She had been more than a little shocked at how she had paniced earlier, she had thought she had put all the shit that Sauske had done to her behind her, and felt totally disgusted with herself for shutting down like she had when she had come out of her panic attack. She had been so numb, that Shizune was beginning to fear she was unstable and had asked that her teammates on the mission, watch her closely. 

Well they could do whatever they wanted to do, but she would slip right from their hands like she always did. It was only a matter of time until she slipped away for good, but she wasn't worried that that would happen today. No today she was getting her baby back, and anyone who got in her way was going to get stomped into the ground mid-evil style. 


	3. the wolfs heart beats again

Guren leaned against the wall of the darkish cold cave watching Yuki sleep. He was such a sweet little boy, she had felt guilty for killing his mother when she had taken him, but she had thought it would be better for him if there was noone left to mourn him when he was gone. So she had killed his mother, and was almost sick when she found a small infant in it's crib, crying for the mother that would never return. She had been about to dispatch the adorable little bundle when she had frozen, as images of herself when she had gone into labor with her own child flashed through her mind. Her baby had been still born, but this baby and Yuki no longer had a mother.

Her first thought had been to pick up both children and run, as far and as fast as she could. Her second thought had been one child for the life of the other, in her mind it was an even trade though it still made her ill to know that Orochimaru planned to kill Yuki. The pills that Kabuto had been giving the boy to help him summon enough chakra to control the three tailed beast; was eating away at his body more and more. She saw it every time Yuki collapsed from exhaustion, he was recovering slower and slower, a sign that he wasn't long for this world. And deep down she was pretty sure that he knew it. If Kabuto gave him anymore pills he would die.

She had been blocking Kabuto from doing just that for days, but the incident with the blond nin yesterday had lit a fire under the grey haired teen. He had been trying to force the damn pills down Yuki's throat when she came back to check on him yesterday. After pulling him off of the boy she had decided to stay with him, and was very glad that she had. Kabuto was a sneaky bastard. She had caught him trying to slip Yuki the pills in his food and drink, and had even caught him hedged into her and trying to sweet talk the boy into taking them.

Yuki rolled over onto his back and whimpered in his sleep. "Mommy." It was enough to help Guren make up her mind. As far as she was concerned Yuki was her's and she wasn't giving him up. Ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzu landed on the lake surface at the same time Kakashi did. The numbness was slipping away a bit slower than she would have liked, but she was returning to normal. Her actions were no longer automatic, but as animated as she always was. Her formerly blank face marred by a scowl, as she sent her senses out into the waters under her feet and 'saw' rather than felt the three tailed demon as it swam. It could only go so far though since the lake was not it's natural habitat, and not big, or deep enough for it to live in. There was little fish life in the pond, certainly not enough to feed it. That must have been why it had come out of the lake two days ago, it had been searching for food.

Sending her senses even deeper, she pushed her conscious mind inside of the demons and nearly fell to her knees screaming.

Hunger clawed at her insides, spreading like flames through her body, such searing agony! She gripped the sides of her head and tried to breath through it, but the demon sent a mental push back at her nearly driving her insane as blood started to trickle down the sides of her face, out of her nose, and she felt the faintest little stream slipping out of her ears before she sent a painful push back at the demon and then slammed up her mental blocks. Cutting it's retaliation off.

An angry roar could be heard from the dark depths below them as they looked around nervously before looking at Naruto and seeing the blood on his face, as he gasped and suddenly staggered where he stood.

"Naruto?!" Shino was beside the blond in an instant, grabbing him by the shoulders, and forced his head back. There was a look of agony on his face along with what looked like blood red tears slipping down his cheeks, his eyes were glazed over and vacant. Shit, what was wrong with him? Naruto opened his mouth as if to scream but only a strangled sob came out.

Kakashi pressed the button on his radio receiver and spoke quickly to Shizune, informing her and the others of what had just happened. He was shaking. He noticed but then he wasn't the only one shaking. Sai and Shino were too, though they hid it better than he did. Shizune barked some orders at him over the radio and told him how to treat the blond, and as he reached out to take Naru from Shino the glazed look vanished from her eyes, along with the look of pain and she blinked up at the three of them as if she was just waking up from a deep sleep and said, "Tell the sealing team to back off."

He blinked at her opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay, when she grabbed his wrist and squeezed until he was sure she would break the bones under his skin. Something was wrong. "Tell them to back off, Kakashi. They cant seal the three tails."

"Why?" Shino asked curiously as he reached out to brush away some of the blood on Naruto's cheek, and instantly wondered if he still had the kerchief Hinata had given him; when his finger came away from his friend's face stained crimson.

Naruto looked at him and said something that turned the blood in their veins to ice. "The demon is starving to death, and if they try to seal it, well; guess what'll be on the menu tonight."

Kakashi stared at his Naru with a stupefied expression on his face before he became suspicious of her and narrowed his dark blue eye at her. How the hell could she know that? They certainly hadn't known. And they had been watching the damn thing for two days strait. Had she done some sort of jutsu that allowed her to see or feel what it felt? And if so was she still connected to it mentally? Would they hurt her if they tried to seal it away? _Would it kill her if they killed it? Would it? _His mind cried hysterically as panic lodged itself firmly in his chest, like lead fingers wrapped around his heart before he squashed the feeling ruthlessly.

Oh hell no, nothing was happening to his Naru! _Not ever. _Wait, his Naru? When had she become his Naru? He wondered as a snide voice in his head answered him. _Since you saw her as the vulnerable female in need of his protection as she had been last night. Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? _

_Yes. _No? _I think I'm going crazy. _Well it wouldn't be the first time he jumped before taking the time to see where he would be landing.

Uzu felt the arms of her former sensei tighten around her to the point of pain, and was trying her best not to read too much into the man's sudden interest in her. After all his sudden interest in her could be from several different sources. Curiosity. Worry. Desire. Instinct could even be playing a part in the sudden changes in his personality. Still it was difficult to be so close to the one that she had secretly loved for so long and not want the changes in him to be something significant.

He angled one of his arms so that his hand was tangled in her hair, pressing her face against his chest. She could feel the unsteady rythem of his heart under her ear and felt her fangs elongate until she some what resembled a saber toothed tiger in human form. And had to fight herself to keep from touching him any more than she already was. But it was so fucking painful that she silently let herself cry, while her face was hidden from him, and the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After safely whisking Yuki away out from under Kabuto's nose; Guren ran across the waters of the lake and nearly tripped over her own feet when she heard an angry roar coming from under the water. _Faster, must run faster. _She thought as she sent chakra to her feet and sped away leaving a long trail of parted water in her wake. She had to hurry, and kill the leaf nins, so that she could return to Yuki before Kabuto found out the boy was gone. She just hoped that Yuki had actually listened to what she had told him and would stay put until she returned. God knew the kid had ADD in a major way, which was common for a kid his age, but irritating never the less.

As soon as Uzu felt better and had regained control enough for her fangs to shrink back to normal; she pried Kakashi's hands off of her and moved away, her shoulder brushing Sai's as she moved past him. She didn't look at them. For now she didn't really care that they were worried. Nothing mattered but what had to be done. Saving her son, doing her part for the mission, and then she needed to get the hell out of dodge. She was overly emotional, which meant bad things were going to happen if she didn't leave.

"Naru, are you okay?" Kakashi whispered in her ear. Turning her head slightly so that she could answer him without Shino or Sai hearing her, she was more than a little shocked when her lips brushed his masked ones, and time seemed to stop as she froze, and Kakashi palmed the back of her head and crushed their mouths together and ran his tongue over her lower lip before abruptly letting her go and stepping away. Looking as bored as he stared at her.

He noticed the blush that worked it's way to her cheeks, and almost purred out loud. Naru on the other hand looked like she was going to faint, and he found himself wishing that she would so that he would have an excuse to touch her again.

Uzu ruthlessly stomped down her fight or flight instinct, she was a ninja goddamn it! So she had misjudged the distance and kissed Kakashi, it wasn't like the two of them were going at it doggy style with Sai and Shino watching. Although that thought was for some reason; obviously very appealing to her. Wait, appealing? She looked away from Kakashi, and closed her eyes and sent her senses seeking inside of her body, checking each organ and it's function from the brain down, and found what she was afraid of. Oh god, she needed to get the hell out of dodge now! Her body was altering itself internally, sending an over abundance of hormones and pheromones into her body. Prepairing her body for mating, and reproducing.

Looking back at Kakashi she narrowed her eyes at him, he was still watching her. Was he reacting to the little bit a pheromones her body was putting out? And he wasn't the only one responding from the looks she was getting from Sai and Shino were any indication at all. It seemed like the three were responding to her, on a subconscious level. All three would fight to the death just to be with her. This was bad, no scratch that this was a fucking nightmare.


	4. Yuki's demon bonds

Yuki sat where Guren had left him listening to the world around the huge lake. His mother was close by. He could smell her in the air around the lake. And wondered if she had run laps around the lake just to throw him off; her scent, it clung to everything. The lake surface. The trees, even the blades of grass smelled like her. He had'nt been so close to her in two years, he had missed her scent, her voice. He had been happy to see her yesterday. He had wanted to go with her, but he could'nt leave Guren unguarded. She was after all his mate, whether she understood that fact or not was of little conciquince to him at this moment in time. He had known who she was the night that she had taken him from his mother's home, and hidden his little sister. It was part of the reason that he had'nt tried to excape, though everyone else thought he was just a normal kid, and there fore too weak to excape or fight. What they didn't know was that his mom had trained him well as a baby up until he had been taken. He was just as badass as she was when it came to useing his power, and just like his mother he chose not to use it; there were too many things to think about before giving in to the temtation of useing them.

Setting down the wooden bowl and the tools he used to crush life savign herbs that counter acted the pills that Kabuto had been forcing down his throat; aside he let his mental barriers drop, and sent his senses out into the world around him, seeking the mental connection that he had ignored for so long and froze. Hmmm, intresting. His mother was having trouble controling her body functions, and for good reason, she was starting to go into heat. But that is'nt what caused him to bare his teeth and growl like the little half demon he was, it was the worry and the fear clouding her mind. He had only known his mother to fear one thing....his father. And for a good reason since the dark haired male had tourtured her for years, before raping and leaving her for dead. Before and after his birth.

He hated that his creation had been so horrible for her. But he could'nt bring himself to regret that he had been born into the world her son, he supposed because it was'nt in his nature to regret being selfish enough to make her hurt more so that he could live. It was his job to protect her and his sister after all. And the pay offs were well worth it in the end. He sent his concious mind outside of his body through the mental connection and found his mother was in a bit of a tizzy over a kiss, she had gotten from a silver haired male. Mmmm, the man was looking at her like he was starving. Yuki's lips tipped up into a wicked smile. He knew that male, Kakashi Hatake was his name. And his mother had loved him since the day she had first seen him. And Yuki could definatly see why. The man was beautiful even though he hid under his mask. And it looked like the man was responding to the faint scent of pheromones his mother was putting out. Wonderful. Yuki had conversed with his baby sister many times before and after his kidnapping, and both had agreed that their mother needed to be claimed by a male of worth. His sister had _ordered_ him through their mental connection, to peek into their mothers mind while she slept and look through her memeories and find a male of worth.

And he had, he had found several. And Hatake was one of them. Another was a male with shaggy red hair and pale green eyes. But Yuki didn't think that would work so well, since his sister already looked like the guy. But the wicked side of him wanted soooo badly to find the guy and hand his sister to him and say 'congradulations, daddy.' But if he did his mother would kill him. Still the thought was entertaining. Almost as entertaining as what would happen when Hatake got a good look at him up close. Yuki knew enough about how his mother's demonic functions had altered his appearance, and scent to match Hatake's. Much like the way his sister's appearance and scent was like the red haired guys. It was a defense machanism that potected him and his sister from what could be a dicy death at their mothers hands. Instead of being born looking like the ones who had hurt their mother. They looked like people that she loved, and so they them selves were loved. But the protictive machinism worked both ways, it helped their mother stay sane, and kept them alive.

Yuki felt her panic rise, threatening to suffacate her, and instantly sent thoughts of reassurance, and warmth to help calm her mind. She instantly grasped at the feeling and nearly cried out loud. Her baby, he was close by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mother, slow your breathing to match mine. Your heart is beating too fast._ Yuki's voice echoed softly in her mind causing her to shut Kakashi, Shino, and Sai out.

_Yuki, are you okay?_ Uzu sent the question back along the mental trail to her son, who gave her the impression that he was grinning. His mis matched eyes glowing, his fangs showing a little.

_Yes. You should'nt worry so much. It is'nt healthy for you._ Yuki answered gently, with a smile.

_I'm your mother, of course I worry about you! I've tried and tried to find you! I've tried to speak to you! Why did you shut me out?! _Her voice cried out so loud that he clampped his hands over his ears and gritted his teeth and tried to will away the ringing in his ears as he closely examined the hurt in her thoughts. Damn, he had known that it would hurt her but she sounded.....like she had in the memories of the night he had been concieved. Broken. Weary.

It made his heart ache. _Forgive me mother, I've been busy......_ He thought then stopped himself from going any further. He was'nt sure just how much he should tell her about their time apart. Should he tell her that he had met his real father?

_What about that bastard Sauske?_ His mothers voice asked in a low feral growl. Causing Yuki to flinch, well okay then no sense in hiding those thoughts from her now. Damn it.

_I met him. Do not worry mother, he did not know who I was._ Quite the contrary Sauske had been curious about him and why he looked like Hatake. But Yuki had'nt shared anything with his father. He had been busy playing the good, and innocent little boy, all the while he had secretly been poisioning Sauske's food and drinks. He was pretty sure that he had cut the man's life from the five years he had been promised to one and a half.

He instantly felt the rage his mother sent his way. And literally saw the red that colored her field of vision and coughed nervously on the rock he was sitting on. Yeah, he had thought that she would react like that, but had'nt expected the rage to be so great.

_I'll. Fucking. Rip. Him. Apart. _Uzu thought as she fingers flexed, the nails growing out into claws.

_Calm yourself down now!_ Yuki yelled, suddenly very afraid of what his mother might do.

Her mind flashing from those terrible memmories, to what she would like to do once she got her hands on the man. Yuki gritted his teeth and got to his feet, if she didn't calm herself down she would exspose herself as a pureblooded demon. As he got ready to move to her location he sent her images of him as a baby wrapped in the little soft yellow, green, and orange blanket that she had sewn for him before he was born. Feeding him, singing to him, training him in the guise of a game. Images of his sister the day she had been born. Images of him curled up on one side of his sister and her laying on her side faceing them, a soft smile on her face as she sang them both to sleep, and sighed in relief when she seemed to calm instantly. The rage beaten back by her love for her children.

_Ugh, your going to drive me crazy, woman. _Yuki thought as he sat back down and propped his chin up in his palm while his arm rested on his leg.

_You were both such beautiful babies...._ Uzu thought fondly, and got the impression that her little boy had fallen off of his rock into the lake, and surfaced sputtering as a blush colored his pale little cheeks.

_You! Stop thinging shit like that, I'm not a baby any more! Do you have any idea how embaracing those thought are? I've hit puberty damn it!_ Yuki roared as he climbed out of the lake and looked down at his wet clothes in disgust. How did she do that? How could one simple little statement reduce him to an highly irritated bundle of nerves and melt his heart at the same time. He just didn't get it.

She sent him the impression that she was laughing at him, so he sent her images of Hatake undressing and touching her in retaliation, and cackled evilly when he heard her shriek of outrage, and embarasment before slamming up his mental barriers agian and cutting her off. _Ha! Take that, mommy dearest. _He thought happily as he gathered his things and started to walk away, some of his mother's friends were a mile or so to the west of him perhaps he could get them to entertain him a bit. _Wait'll they see me. _He thought with another evil grin as he walked into the tree's and vanished.


	5. kakashi's son!

The sealing team had joined Yamoto, hidden in the greenery while Shizune spoke with Tenzou about why they were no longer sealing the three tails, and how Naruto had done something very dangerous to temperarily connect himself to the damn thing so that he could read it's mind. And had found that the demon was starving to death, because the lake could'nt support it's feeding habits. And how it had come up on land the day they had arrived to hunt for food. Tenzou suddenly understood why Shizune looked so worried. If Naruto had connected himself to the demon and they sealed it away, then Naruto would be sealed away too. At least that was what they were thinking. But what worried them even more was the thought that he could lose control or accidentally set the Kyuubi free.

"So for the time being we'll be backing you up." The woman said as she sighed. Honestly, she had never heard of a power or jutsu of any kind that could conecct a human to a demon mentally. And she had had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind screaming at her that Naruto was'nt half as weak or stupid as he seemed to appear to them, and the feeling was begining to worry her.

"Alright. But we need you to stay out of the fight unless it's absolutly nessisary. We cant have even one of you getting hurt." Yamoto said as he stared the girls down. All of them nodded except Hinata who was staring at something while using her Byakugan. She narrowed her eyes and hissed.

"Someone is coming." She said as she continued to look around to see if there was anyone else trying to hide themselves in the trees and stiffened as she felt something push it's way into her mind, and paled as the push in her mind gave her the impression of glowing mis matched eyes, and a mouth with lips turned up into a smirk, showing off a small set of fangs before the feeling vanished and she snapped out of whatever spell she had been under. Feeling shaken. What had just happned?

"Hinata? Are you okay? How many of them are there?" Kiba asked as he watched her stummble back a few steps, her face was pale, and she was breathing different.

"One." Hinata panted as she searched the woods, and tensed along with the rest of them when they heard someone humming a few feet away from them; close to the lake. Tenzou and the others all dived for their hiding spots and peeked out at the lake, and froze at the sight in front of them. Tenzous' jaw dropped and he gave Shizune and the others a funny look. They were seeing this too, right?

There right in front of them, just an inch or so from the water was a little kid, with long silver white hair, and mis matched eyes, dressed in a royal blue yakata, with a crimson belt. Sakura sputtered as she took nitice of his physical charicteristics, and realised that the kid looked like the carbon copy of Kakashi. Apparently she was'nt the only one who thought so, because Shizune was already pulling out a small syringe, and prepairing to jump the kid to get a blood sample. While, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee all stared at the boy in shock. Holy f'in shit, that damn sadist sensei of Naruto's and Sakura's had a freaking son! One was bad enough, why would the gods deem the pervert fit to be a father?! And why had'nt he told them? Wait a second.....

"Hey, captain; the other day when Naruto left camp to rescue that kid, did you get a good look at the brat that Naruto punched Kakashi over?" Ino asked as she narrowed her eyes at the boy. She thought it was very suspisious that a kid looking like Kakashi sensei would appear at their hiding place right now. Could the enemy be using a jutsu of some sort to look like a chibi version of Kakashi? Yamoto shook his head at her, he had'nt seen the kid. She was about to ask Kiba about the kid's scent when he looked at her dumbfounded.

"He smells just like Kakashi." he stuttered as quietly as he could.

"Something just occured to me, if Naruto had saw the kid with Orochimaru's lackies, and put two and two together, then he must have known who the boy was when he went after him. He abandoned camp to save Kakashi's son." Lee said gently causing everyone to gape at him. Well, that would certainly explain why the blond had flipped out on them. And why he had punched Kakashi, he had been so close to the kid that he could touch him, and Kakashi and Yamoto had enterfered. _Dumbasses._

Yuki bit back a smile, as he listened to the thoughts in the minds of the leaf shinobi. It was almost too easy. He smirked as he stared out at the water and thought of a story to tell them about him getting seperated from his mother while on a journey to meet his dad for the first time. As one of the shinobi approached him, causing sudden alarms to go off in the others minds as a colective whole, making his ears ring painfully. Turning his head he peeked at the girl. She was his mothers age, her build was a bit similar to his mother's except for the chest. She seemed to be lacking the nice squishy things that he liked to lay his head on and sleep. And her hair....

_Seriously! Pink, how gay is that? Who in their right mind would be caught dead with pink hair?_ He ranted in his mind knowing that noone could hear him, while he stared the girl down.

"Hi, my name is Sakura what's your name?" the girl smiled at him as she squatted down next to him.

_Arugh, pushy female. _Yuki thought as he smiled sweetly at her. "Yuki." She smiled at him and asked politly if she could sit next to him. He patted the ground next to him and watched her settle into the spot.

"It's nice out today isn't it? How long have you been here at the lake? Is your mommy near by?" Sakura asked with a kind smile.

_Who does this female think she's fooling with that sweet additude of hers? Interigating a child like this would only end up making the one she's speaking to cry._ Yuki thought as he sorted through his thoughts.

"Yes. Atleast two weeks. And I got seperated from my mommy. I've been looking for her since I got here, but the others are'nt aware of that fact." Yuki deadpanned causing the girl next to him to blink owlishly at him for several seconds before laughing so hard that she started to cry.

"Well, that settles it. You cant be anyone else but _his_ son, your just like him." Sakura's laugh suddenly turned into a soft sob making Yuki backtrack a bit and gape at her in horror. Was she mentally ill? And if so, could he somehow convince his mother that he had'nt done anything to cause her mental illness?

The other shinobi walked out of the foilage to stand a foot from him, fanned out a bit and were staring at him. He was begining to get the feeling that they intended to jump him and do horrible things to his person. Subconciously he reopened the connection between himself and his mother and informed her of his situation, apparently at a bad time since she was fighting with Guren.

_MOTHER, dont you dare hurt my mate!!! _He thought as loud as he could as his mother went to nail his female with a kunai but dropped it as his voice reached her, so thinking quickly she simply hit the woman with the flat of her hand, and cringed at the look she was getting from both her team and the Guren team, not to mention the killing look that she was getting from Guran herself.

EEEK! Uzu thought as she turned and ran as the water under her feet turned to crystal and the angry woman ran after her as she whizzed right past Kakashi, and Sai. Both of whom had stopped fighting long enough to watch the two of them running across the lake surface, as Guren screamed,

"Get back here and die like a fucking shinobi, you little bitch!"

"I dont wanna die, and you had better watch who your calling a bitch; you bitch!" Uzu shrieked as she spun around and punched Guren in the stomach as the woman grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back savagely, and the cat fight was on.

_Y-u-k-i, I am sooo going to kill you for thissssss._ His mothers angry hiss filling his entire being with dread. There was no doubt in his mind that she would kill him for the pain she was currently feeling. Not to mention the damage done to her reputation.


	6. kakashi's shock

Kakashi grabbed Sai's shoulder, and leaned more than a little bit of his weight into the younger man, as he struggled to stay upright. But it was so hard. He knew that Naru was a bit of a spaz, but the current episode was too much for his usually stotic personality to handle. He was laughing so hard. Even Sai and Shino had stopped what they were doing to watch the two women fight hit, push, and scream at each other like a couple of lunitics. Sai's lips twitched in amusment, he knew he liked hanging out with the blond for a reason. It was because the boy brought out the best in others even when it brought out the worst in him. Still it was funny watching his friend get into a smack down with the enemy, as he fought like a girl. _Myerrrr, ft._ Sai thought as an picture of the blond with cat ears and a tail popped into his head, causing him to laugh out loud like Kakashi. While Shino simply stared at the two women. It was mindboggling to see the blond acting like this. He had never heard of a shinobi who snapped in the midst of battle and started pulling hair, and hissing like a cat. Were these people sure that Naruto contained the nine tailed fox?

It was at that time that the three tailed demon decided to make an appearance, and bust up the fight. Uzu glared at Guren who gave her a dirty look as she turned and ran away as Kakashi grabbed her arm and yanked her toward the oppisit shore. It was time to head back, and report to the others, and come up with a new plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki was in hell. And who knew that hell would be in the guise of four fawning girls, and one green spandex clad young man saying wierd things about youth, as they each took turns hugging him, touching him, and coooing about how cute he was until he wanted to puke while the rest of the team talked in quiet tones. Where was his mother when he needed her? He wondered as the door opened and four people filed into the room and suddenly stopped. Yuki heard his mother roar in his mind.

_What the fuck are you doing? Are you insane? Do you like making your poor mommy want to throttle you?_ He gave her a duh look. As if it said everything he was currently thinking.

_Your a sight, mother. Are you alright?_ Yuki asked as he looked over the blood and bruises on her face, hands, and the dishevled appearance of her clothes and hair. Completely ignoring Kakashi and the others who were freaking out. The copy nin had his back pressed against the wall, and was gaping at the boy like he had two heads. While Shino and Sai looked back and forth between the copy nin and the boy.

_I'm fine, and so is your little fuck toy. I hope that crazy bitch eats you alive._ Uzu snapped at her son as she walked over to him and growled. If he thought he was going to get away with the little stunt he had pulled earlier then he had another thing coming. How dare he not only place her life at risk but her teams lives too. Insolent little shit bird.

Yuki seemed to know what she was thinking as she reached out to grab him and did the only thing that he knew would save him. He threw himself at her and wrapped his arms around her neck, knocking her off balance a bit, and cried loud enough for everyone to hear him, "Mommy, I've missed you so much!"

_If I go down I'm taking you with me, mother._ Yuki thought as he buried his little face in the side of her neck and smirked. Everyone looked at Naruto, their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Did that kid just call him mommy?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was lost. Completely, and totally lost. The boy was an exact carbon copy of him, so it was'nt too hard to guess who his father was. But that is'nt what bothered him the most, it was the fact that his son had just thrown himself at Naru and cried, mommy! Mommy godamn it! He could make peace with the fact that he had a son, in fact he was already looking forward to bonding with the boy. But why the hell would he think Naru was his mommy? Did she resemble his mother in some way? Or was she really.....

Walking forward he reached out almost hesitantly and touched the boys face when he turned his little head to look at him. His blue eye studying the boy, for any signs of recignition. There was none. If he was his father, would'nt his mother have told him about him? Glancing up at Naru he caught the look of panic on her face as all the blood drained away leaving her as pale as a ghost and he bared his teeth and growled at her. So it was true! The two of them had done the horizantal mombo and created the little one clinging to her like a monkey. When? How? How had this happened, and how dare she hide it from him!

"Bedroom. Now." Kakashi hissed at her from between clenched teeth. She stood there radiating fear, good, he wanted her afraid of him. To him there were certain things a female should never do to a man, and she had done the number one wrost thing to do ever. She had hidden his son from him, and he would find out why even if he had to beat it out of her.

When she still made no move to do as he had said he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the room blocking out the worried cries of the others as he shoved her into the room and slammed the door closed behind him and locked it then put up a barrior to lock them in completely and give them the privacy that they would need for this conversation.

"When?" He hissed the first question, he was so pissed that he had to stand as far away from her as possable, afraid that if he didn't he just might kill her.

She looked at Yuki and tried to think. Damn brat knew that he thought he was his father.

_Tell he as much information as possable, and leave out enough to make things vague. _Yuki said softly, pouring his sudden regret and sorrow into the thought. He was feeling like a total bastard.

"Before the chunin exames. I.....went out one night to get unwind, I used a transformation jutsu to change my appearance. You were....very drunk. I kept trying to tell you who I was, but you were really out of it." She stuttered as he glared at her.

"How far before the chunin exames?" He asked coldly, trying to wrap his head around fucking one of his students, and getting her with child. It was difficult, to think that he had been so damn irrisponsable. But he knew he had his profound moments of stupidity, just like everyone else.

"A month." she said softly as she tightened her arms around Yuki, drawing stregnth from her impish little boy. Kakashi closed his eye, shit; she had been twelve going on thirteen when it had happened. Why had'nt she come to him? Had the mere thought of facing him after their encounter, left her thinking that he would'nt want to take care of her or his son? Had she found someone else to raise him while she worked?

Damn it, that meant that she had fought not only Neji, but Gaara while carrying his son in her womb. It pissed off all over again, knowing that she had'nt even trusted him enough to tell him that she could'nt fight before he sent her after Sauske.

"How old is he?" he asked in a much calmer tone this time.

"Four." Uzu answered.

"What have you been doing....to take care of him?" Do you rely on another man for help? He wanted to ask, but could'nt form the words.

"I had a care taker, Ali; but she was killed in an attack."

"An attack? What attack?" Kakashi asked as he moved closer to her sudden concern coloring his tone.

Uzu recalled the events that took place that night. The night that Yuki had been taken from her. She had gone on a mission with Jiraiya, and come home to find Ali dead, and the home that she had built for her children and herself, burned to ashes. She had searched frantically for both of her children, and found nothing.

After she was finished explaining about the attack he reached out to touch her face gently. She was crying again. She must have been so afraid.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked softly as she sobbed and held her son tighter.

She shook her head refusing to tell him anything more. It hurt she felt like her insides were being ripped out.

Yuki stayed silent as long as he could before his stomach gave a loud rumble. Come to think of it he could'nt remember the last time he had eaten in the past few days. Guren had been taking his food and throwing it away because of Kabuto. Kakashi and Uzu both fell silent as the boy mummbled something about food.

_Mother, would you feed me?_ Yuki asked tiredly as she walked over to the bed, and arranged things a bit so that she could lean up against the head board comfortably. And set Yuki down in her lap. Kakashi watched curiously as she unzipped her jacket and unbuttoned her the first few buttons on her shirt and pulled one side away from her skin, and watched with his one eye as his son latched on to her nipple and started suckling.

_%$^&#*!!_ She still breast fed the boy! He was about to say something, when he saw the soft look on her face, if he had thought that she would hate the boy for his sins he was gravely mistaken. Anyone who saw such a look of total adoration would know that Naru, the mother of his son; loved him with all her heart. And now that he knew about the boy; he would never let him or his mother go. They were his.


	7. care for you

Kakahsi watched as Naru fed his son and felt an almost over whelming desire to claim her. His body felt overly warm, and his pants felt tighter. He watched for a few moments before he unconsiously let his hands slip over his hip, and rubbed his erection through the cloth of his pants, and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning, then stopped when he realised what he was doing. And in the room with his innocent son no less. He thought in disgust as he realised that his son was falling asleep without feeding from Naru's other breast, she would be in a lot of pain if something was'nt done. Sighing he yanked his mask, and headband off and walked over to Naru while she shifted her hold on Yuki so that she could rebutton her shirt, and froze when Kakashi grabbed her wrist. Looking up at his face her eyes widened, holy shit; he was beautiful. And he had dimples! Cute ones like her Yuki!

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, he looked at his sleeping son and smiled as he reached out his hand and stroked the soft skin on the boys face. He knew that she had'nt been telling him the truth about how she had gotten with Yuki. And he was pretty sure that he had had no real hand in his conception, still he would let her have her way for now. For the moment he would be a father to the boy, but he wanted him tested to check his genetics.

"Such a wonderful gift." he said softly brushing the boy's hair back from his face then looked at Naru. She had a look of such guilt, and sorrow on her face that he really wished that he was the boy's father, she looked like she would break if he said another unkind word to her.

"I know that you lied, about being with me. I'm sure that I would'nt forget a night spent with you. Logically I know that he cant be my son. But he looks like me, his scent is like mine, it's almost enough to trick me into believing that he's mine. But I need to know the truth, please tell me. Show me that you trust me at least that much." He pleaded as he looked at her face. She looked like she was going to be sick as she nodded her head.

"Sauske. He....had been coming to my apartment in the middle of the night for years, beating me, cutting me, stabbing me, he sometimes strangled me until I stopped breathing, and brought me back just to do it again. The violence escilated until one night he raped me, six times, and slit my throat, and left me to die. The reason he looks like you is some sort of defense machinism to keep me sane, and him from being murdered by me. I wanted nothing to remind me of Sauske, and the things he did to me, so when he was hurting me I thought of you. What would you think if you found me dead the morning after?" She said as she took a shuttering breath. And continued.

"When I found out I was pregnate I was so scared, would he look like him? Would he have his eyes? I tried to tell you. I tried to tell everyone. But noone would listen. You all seemed to have other things on your mind that made it seem like the things he put me through didn't matter. I tried to kill myself several times. Nothing mattered. But then after the fight with Gaara, Sauske showed up at my door wanting to have another session, I got so pissed, that the moment he touched me I went off, and I made sure he didn't want to try touching me again. You'll never know just how happy I was when he ran away. But I still could'nt tell anyone. How could I when I felt so damn dirty? And all of you had turned your backs on me. Jirayia found out that something was wrong, around the time I was due. And invited me to go with him on a training trip. I had Yuki. And the rest is history." Uzu said as she stared at her hands, tightly clasped in her lap, Kakashi looked positivly ill.

_Sauske. Sauske, had hurt her._ Sauske....was a dead man. A low feral growl came from Kakashi as he stood up and started paceing the floor. He was so pissed he was shaking with barely supressed rage. He stopped and looked at her, and felt his anger drain away instantly, she stared at the boy sleeping so soundly in her lap. She loved the boy, reguardless of knowing that Sauske was his father.

"He's mine." Kakashi said suddenly as he sat back down on the bed and used his fingertips to force her to look at him. What he had just said was insane but he wanted to claim the boy as his, so he would. If she didn't object to him being the childs father, or her lover. But there was one thing he needed to know about how Yuki came to look at him.

"Did the Kyuubi have something to do with Yuki's appearance and scent being like mine?" He asked gently, she nodded. Fucking brilliant. Yuki was his and yet not his. "He's mine. I'll take care of him." Kakashi said as he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, shocking her.

She looked at him like he had gone crazy, and maybe he had. Still, he would claim Yuki. And he would claim her too. "And I'll take care of you too. Will you let me?" he asked softly as he pressed another kiss to her cheek. She moved suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. It seemed like he had a lot to make up for. They all did.


	8. gaara's angelic queen

"Kashi, Yuki is'nt the only kid I have." Uzu said tentively, hesitating just enough to make Kakashi wonder just what was going on in her mind before her words registered with him and excitment hit him hard.

"Boy or girl?" He asked happily wanting to know if her other kid was just like him too, and strangely enough he could feel pride bubbling up within him.

"Girl. Her name is Ai." Uzu said as she watched him. He had the silliest grin on his face.

"How old is she?" He asked curiously as thousands of questions filled his head. How old was she? What was her favorit food? Her favorit toy? Her favorit color? Her favorit bed time story? What kind of games did she like to play? What color was her hair? Was it long or short? What color was her eyes? And many others.

"Six months." Uzu said softly as she thought of her baby girl. The tiny little face, her shocking red hair, her pale green eyes, her smile. Gods she missed her little angel. She had'nt seen her since about a month ago, which in Uzu's oppinion was far too long to be without either of her babies.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before reality hit him like a bucket of icy cold water and worry clouded his mind. Had Sauske hunted her down and hurt her again? Was he the father of her daughter too? Uzu stared at him as the happy smile faltered. Ah, he wanted to know who the father of the baby was.

"Not Sauske. I'm not going to lie to you this time because there is no point. I was caught by suprise by a drunk, while I was on my way to visit Gaara one day a year and a half ago; after completeing my training. I was'nt aware of anything that he did to me. All I knew when I woke up was that I had been used again, so I left the village and simply vanished for about six months or so. Everyone looked for me. Gaara, Jiraiya, as many sand nins as Gaara could spare. Jiraiya and the others were worried that I had been found by the Akatsuki. When Jiraiya finally found me I was at home with Yuki. And he freaked, when he found out that not only was I a girl, but pregant too. We both stayed there until several months after she was born and that was when we returned to the village."

Kakashi took his time to soak up what she had told him before asking, "Does she look like the man who....you know?"

"No." Uzu said coldly, making Kakashi shiver a little was it just him or had the himid temperature just dropped considerably?

"Who does she look like?" He asked curiously. Naru had the oddest look on her face, half like she wanted to laugh, and half like she wanted to cry.

"Oddly enough, she looks like Gaara. Which Yuki finds very funny. He's been dying to go visit the Kazakage, and shake things up a bit." Uzu said with an evil grin. From the looks of it she would like nothing more than to shake the man up too. Kakashi sat there wondering why he found that thought funny, as it dawned on him, that her youngest looked like Gaara, and he cursed. Leave it to Kyuubi to pull something like this, it had chosen the appearance of the two males that would be least likely to abandon and hurt her, as well as the ones most likely to protect her, and never let her of her kids go. Dear god this was a disaster waiting to happen. Did Gaara know that, oh shit did he know that she had a baby that was a carbon copy of him at all?

"Does Gaara know about your daughter?" Kakashi blurted out suddenly as he stopped pacing the room and looked at her. She looked a little suprised at his question, so that would be a no then. He was definitly right this was a disaster waiting to happen.

As soon as Gaara found out about the baby he would be at the village gates with a fucking armada to take the baby and it's mother back to the sand village with him. What they now had was a cluster fuck situation, that had the patential to turn into an international incident. Fucking Kyuubi, and it's fucking mettling. Always having to screw them over. He suddenly wanted to skin the demon alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood in Lady Tsunade's office with his two siblings, while several of his Anbu waited outside. The woman had asked him to come to the village several days ago and had yet to explain why. During the first three days he and his siblings and his Anbu had been tearign the village apart looking for Uzu. He had a funny feeling that something had happened to her, and had wanted to check up on her himself. Since the Akutsuki incident had happened Gaara had had to sit through more boring meetings than any man not in the eighties should have too, and to be frank he was sick of it.

But it had been worth it. He had gotten permission from the council of elders to give Uzu the highest of honors in the sand village. The emperors crest. It was a national treasure to the great shinobi nations and only the greatest of hero's were bestowed the honor of having it placed around their necks. It would mean that he was entrusting the fate of his village and the leaf village to one person, it was a fantastic leap in faith, but he was'nt worried. He had already spoken to the people of his village and they were fine with this too. Once he gave Uzu the crest, he would no longer be Kazakage, his place would be taken by the new protector, Uzu; the crimson queen. Her status as a shinobi would be elivated to royalty. And the two villages would be united under her care. Tsunade had heard of what they were going to do and had grinned at the thought of finally being free of all the damn paper work.

He had also decided that he would swear his alligance to her as long as she lived, and Tamari, and Kankuro had agreed to do the same, but then they had already done that in front of the entire village along with over a third of the population in the village, as they said their goodbyes to their angel. It had been suprising to the girl, that almost everyone in the sand village, shinobi and citizen had all bowed to her to show there respect.

"What is taking her so long? We had things to do, and we still have'nt found Uzu!" Kankuro nearly yelled as he paced back and forth in a small area close to the window. Irritation rolling off of him in waves. Where the hell could his adorable little adopted sister be? Was she out on a mission? Was she out shopping? Or was she out on an date with some low life piece of shit undeserving of her affection? He growled as he quickened his pace. Really there was only so much an older brother could take before he lost his mind.

Tamari watched her little brother with a bemused expression, he had been on pins and needles since they had started to the leaf village, talking constantly about Uzu, and how happy he would be once he saw her. He had missed having the girl around to play poker with and talk too. Temari was'nt fooled though, her little brother was worried that she was going to be left alone, and turn into the kind of person that Gaara had once been. Misunderstood, afraid, lost, alone. She shifted her eyes to her baby brother and smiled as he too started to figit, he also worried about Uzu. He had even gone so far as to follow her around when he was in the village, watching her, silently protecting her from anything that could cause her the slightest hurt. Like an over protective, emo stalker. It was cute really.

She grinned as she thought about the day Uzu had volenteered to help Gaara with his paper work while her teammates recovered from the fight with the Akatsuki, she had gotten a paper cut and all hell had broken loose. Both Gaara and Kankuro had decended on her like....well, over protective guys. By the time she had managed to get out of the room she looked like a mummy running away from the two upset boys who had given chase, and by the end of the day she had had to be put in the hospitle for exhaustion. She had laughed her ass off at her two brothers dragging the exhausted girl back to the village kicking and screaming. Then had chewed them both out for doing that to her in the first place. They had gotten better.....at least she hoped they had.

Still they would be antsy like this until she returned to the village. She sighed as Kankuro tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor in front of Tsunade's desk, with a thud, causing Gaara to nearly jump out of his skin, as the door opened and Jiraiya peeked in.

"Ah, sorry about startling you lord Gaara, but have any of you seen Uzu?" He asked as he looked from one face to another.

Kankuro suddenly burst into tears and ran across the room and grabbed the toad sage and started babbling about how they ahd looked and looked for her but could'nt find her. The man had a comical expression on hios face as he akwardly patted the teens back and tried to get him to let him go. Crying guys really were'nt his thing. Tsunade chose that moment to walk, or stummble as the case might be; into the room and looked at them.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting, I had recived an update on the mission that I sent Kakashi's team on." She said as she sat down and sighed. The information had been overwhelming, first bit of information had been about Kakashi; he has a son. And the second bit had been about Naruto; he was actually as she, or something like that. And was Kakashi's son's mother. Gods she needed a fucking drink.

"Oh, so thats where Naruto is. Okay, I'll just be-" Jiraiya finally managed to get Kankuro to let go of him and started out the door when a kunai hit the door a scant hairs breath from his head. The man paled as he turned to look at the angry woman behind the desk.

"You. Stay. I have some questions for you." Tsunade said between gritted teeth. Jiraiya started shaking as he backed himself up against the wall, looking very much like he was going to die.

"First off I want to know something about Naruto. Is he...a girl?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya blanched and started loking for a way out of the room. Ah, so thats how it was.

"Secondly, did you know that she has a four year old son? And did you know who the father is?" She glared at the frightened sage, he looked like he would rather be anywhere but there.

_Well, too bad. _She thought as Temari, Gaara and Kankuro all gaped at her then turned at look at Jiraiya, a good amout of killing intent filling the air. You could almost hear them thinking, _Yeah, Riaya did you know she had a kid? _The man actually whimpered as he nodded his head.

"And who is the father, Riaya?" Tsunade asked sweetly as she smirked at him, in his mind she morphed from the boobalishious blond, to a fucking shark, and she was coming right at him. He knew he had promised never to tell anyone about what had happened to her, but he wanted to live long enough to refind religion.

"Saukse Uchiha! He's the father, it's all his fault! She didn't tell anyone because she felt she could'nt trust us. She tried to tell us, she did, I saw her try, but we never wanted to lkisten to her, so she stopped trying to tell us! She's been alone this whole time and its all that fucking boys fault!" Jiraiya yelled the smirk on Tsunade's face faltered, the sand siblings all let the killing intent vanish, and they all simply stared at him.

"What does Sauske have to do with this?" Tsunade asked curiously. Jiraiya clenched his teeth and looked away.

"He's been hurting her since they became genin, he would beat her nearly to death, he would cut her up, he actually put her in an empty freezer once, and used a water hose to partually fill it with water, he waited until she was almost frozen to death before he took her out and hung her on a hook in the wall of her bathroom and used his fire style jutsu to heat some water until it was boiling, and he threw her in it just to hear her scream..."

Jiraiya started speaking, and the more Tsunade and the sand sibling listened the more sick they felt. By the time he was done speaking Tsunade had thrown up several times and was now crying. Her ganki, her precious little ganki, had been.... she had to force the bile in her throat back down.

_How had they missed something so horrific? _Gaara wondered as he stood there trying to breath through the rage that was currently clawing at his insides. That damn Uchiha. How many times did he hadve to hurt her before he was finally satisfied? Why the fuck could'nt he just be happy to tourture his brother, and leave everyone else alone.

He looked at Tamari who had her arms around Kankuro, who looked like he would break into a million pieces if she didn't hold him together.

"Lady Tsunade, with your permission, tell us where she is, and we will personally excourt her back." Gaara said as he felt something inside of him snap, if the Uchiha thought he could get away with what he had done, he had another thing coming. Gaara would avenge his angelic queen, and when he did; The blood shed, _It would be biblical. _


	9. jiraiya's family, gaara's daughter

Uzu watched Kakashi pace the room and listened to him curse. His vocabulary was almost as good as Yuki's, and the kid said such interesting things for one so young. "Kashi, were'nt you going to do something a few minutes ago?" she asked curiously causing the man to come to a complete stop that included a fall to the floor, before he jumpped back up and sat back down on the bed.

He had been about to do something alright, he had been about to toss the sleeping boy in the bathroom and fuck her silly, but he was seriously reconsidering his plan to get her naked. She had been brutally used, and he didn't want to tramatize her further. "Is it okay if I just....hold you?" he asked, feeling like an ass; he had never been so uncertain of himself before.

She gifted him with similar smile to the one that she had had on her face when she had been feeding his son, causing the him to hold his breath. Gods, she was lovely when she smiled. Her smile was one of the reasons he bothered to get out of bed in the morning. Even if he was depressed, and bordering on suicidal, her smile made everything better. Made him better. Shifting her body to the side a bit, taking Yuki with her, she easily made room for him on the bed, and let him settle in beside her with his arm around her shoulders. He could'nt have been happier in that moment. There was such a feeling of peace that he was beginging to understand why his father had held him so much as a child. Because it chased away his demons. It made him wonder if maybe, he could have saved his father if he had been the to let him hold him.

Yuki lifted his eye lids just enough to see his mother, and Hatake sitting together, smiling and whispering about him and his sister. Hatake had asked his mother to tell him of his childhood thus far, and his mother was happily chattering away about all of the things Yuki had done as a baby, about all the funny things, how smart he was, and how she had been training him to fight. That last little bit had apparently suprised the look on his face was any indication at all. He listened intently to his mother and laughed softly from time to time, and would kiss her cheek.

Hn, he knew he had made the right choice by revealing himself to the man, but he was still worried that somehting was going to happen to mess things up. Yuki knew for a fact that Uchiha still saw her as his, and would kill anyone who he percieved as a threat. In fact the man had asked Yuki the day he had met him if he knew her. He had pumped the boy for information about his mother, and what she was currently doing. Yuki had been tempted to tell him that she was happily married and had a baby on the way, and that he would never touch her again but that would only encurage the raven to leave his prision and find her. So Yuki had said nothing, he had merely fed the man his food and while he was at it had slipped several different poisions in it to shorten his life. He didn't want such a hateful, and savage male anywhere near his mother and sister. He would slit the bastards throat in his sleep before he let the male get near them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade took a shuttering breath and got to her feet. She would let the sand siblings go after her poor ganki, and bring her home, and she wanted to see the boy she had given birth too, she was unsure of how her ganki felt about the kid; and would need to see for herself if she hated him, if she did then Tsunade would send the child away. But she didn't understand several things. So before she sent Gaara and the others after her ganki she wanted as much information as possable. About the boy, why he looked like Kakashi, and how her ganki had managed to care for the boy all this time.

"Before I send you three, I want more information about the boy and her realtionship with him. Jiariya, does she hate him?" Tsunade asked half hoping that she did hate him, it would make it easier to make him disappear that way.

"No, quiet the contrary. She loves the brat. I've seen her kill people who threaten him. And there are plenty who threaten his existance. Orochimaru, Sasuke, Itachi, the Akatsuki, the people in this village. That I know of already. Who knows how many more have tried to take him away from her or kill him." Jiraiya said fiercely, he could almost see the wheels in Tsunade's head. She already hated the kid. Godamn it that crazy woman was plotting something, the little kid was his grandson and he loved him too. So if Tsunade pulled anything that could and would hurt either of his make shift family he would kill her.

"Why did they think that he was Hatake's son? From what I understood of the information Shizune sent me, the boy looks like Hatake, his blood type is the same, and froom what Kiba contibuted he even smells like the man. How is that possable?" She asked curiously as she watched her former teammates face.

He bared his teeth at her in what could have been misinterpreted as a smile, but she was'nt fooled. He was snarling at her, like a caged animal.

"Kyuubi changed the kid's genetics to match the face of the person she was thinking of during the attack. It's meant to endear the kid to her so that she'll protect him. It's also a sort of defence macignism, it protects her from constantly reliving the memories of the attack over and over until she suffers a phycotic break." Jiraiya said as he glared at the woman.

"How has she been taking care of him? Where has she been keeping him? Not in the village I'm assuming." Tsunade said as she glared back at the man.

"No, not here. Even if the village is her home she didn't want her son raised here. She was'nt sure of how the villagers would react to him, or to her being a parent for that matter. She was afraid that the villagers who had hated her for so long would turn their attention to Yuki, and attack him to hurt her. She been training him how to fight, and I have to warn you the kid has absolutly no problem killing a person. But only if it's to protect his mother."

Tsunade was'nt sure why that made her feel better about the kid, but it did. Maybe she would check him out and judge him herself. "How has she been taking care of him?" She asked curiously.

"She has a place in another town, a few miles from the village. It's a really nice place, it's cozy, roomy, well it is now that it's been rebuilt. Anyways she had a caretaker to take care of Yuki while she was away, but there was an incident and the caretaker was murdered while she was out on a mission." Jiraiya paused for breath.

"Go on." Tsunade said as she folded her hands together.

"Yuki was taken, and his little sister was too-" Jiraiya didnt get to finish as Tsunade jumpped to her feet again and slammed her hands down on her dek braking it in half.

"What the hell do you mean, his little sister? What little sister? Dont tell me that that damn Uchiha hurt her again!" Tsunade snarled as she cracked her knuckles menicingly. Jiraiya screamed.

"No! No! Not Uchiha! She was attacked again by some guy who was drunk, it was while we were visiting the sand village, she didn't even see his face he knocked her out! All she knew was that she had been raped again, so she vanished and; do you have any idea how hard it was to find her, I was worried sick! I finally found her six months later, and she was-" He used his hands and made a motion like his stomach was swollen.

"Anyways, I stayed with her after I found out what had happened. As it turned out she had left to wash the guys scent from her, from what I understood she sat in a bath tub full of bleach for three days then she was back to normal. The second attack didn't bother her half as much as the first one, I guess it was because she was unconcious, and there is really nothing to remember. But yeah she has a beautiful little girl, she's really one of the most adorable little things you could ever hope to see. I have a picture! Wanna see?" Jiraiya asked as a last resort and hoped to god that the pictures of the two kids would distract the others in the room so that he could run like hell.

reaching into his pocket he dug out the precious pictures of his grandkids and felt the familiar grandfatherly pride swell in his chest as he handed Tsunade the pictures and quickly backed away, so that she could'nt take his arm off. And watched her face as she stared at the pictures. Holy shit, both of the kids were cute! Her inner fan girl shrieked in delight.

In the photo an impish little boy was grinning at his mother, as he hung from her back. His silver white hair hung down to his shoulders, and he was wearing a dark blue shirt with faded white jean overalls, his mis matched eys shining with mischief. His mother was looking at him, a smile on her lips, and she held a little bundle in a light blue blancket with little ribbons, she could make out the small face behind the pacifier, and Tsunade's eyes widened as she finally realised who the little girl looked like, it was kind of hard to miss with suck brilliant red hair, and pale green eyes.

_Oh shit. _She thought as the picture was snatched away by Gaara, who took one look at the picture and looked at Temari from over his shoulder. Temari and Kankuro moved to stand on either side of him and looked at the picture. Temari shrieked and snatched the photo right out of Gaara's hand and said,

"Gaara, she looks just like you!" While Kankuro's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Indeed she does. I'm going to retrive my woman and her children, now." He said as he looked at Tsunade who's face paled, and she summoned her snail.

"Climb in and I'll teleport you all there." She said as he walked over to the giant snail and let it absorb him. He ahd come to the village expecting to see his Queen, and had found himself a father, damn Kyuubi certainly knew how to make a trap, didn't it?


	10. kids say the darndest things

Kakashi quietly shut the door to the bed room, so that he would'nt disterb the two sleeping inside and made his way down the hall to the room where he heard everyone talking in. "Hello." He said bightly as he stepped inside and everyone atomatically shut their mouths. And looked at him like he was crazy. Right, like he didn't already have a clue what they had been saying. Naruto; cant be a mother! He's not a girl. Has he been using his pervy jutsu on Kakashi? And if so what the fuck was Kakashi thinking, sleeping with his student? Is there something about the jutsu that allows the boy to change his gender completely? Is he a she/he or a he/she? Ewww. That was enough of the thought train for him, the thought was just a bit freaky.

"Kakashi sensei, it's not true is it? Naruto cant be that boys mother!" Sakura said as she jumped to her feet and walked up to him fumeing. She was pissed that the boy had been up to his nonsense again, and had had the audasity to drag a little kid into his work. Was Naruto trying to give the poor boy a fucking complex?!

Kakashi grinned evilly, "Sure it's true. And yes, Naru is Yuki's mother. I found out yesterday about Naru being a girl. It's sort of hard to miss her-" Crap, what the hell was he going to say, somehow calling her breast; milk mound, or juggs just didn't sit well with him. So he simply left the sentance hanging. Yamoto blanched, Sai grinned; he had known that the boy was actually a girl. He just had'nt felt that he should say anything. Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Ino and Sakura all gaped. Lee merely chuckled, leave it to Naru to keep shaking things up. The girl had'nt lost her pranksters edge, she had merely gotten better with age. Hinata was in la-la land. Her Naruto had a son, and he was so cute. It was mind blowing.

Shizune cleared her throat drawing their attention. "Lady Tsunade has ordered that both, Naru and the boy be taken back to the village at once. She and several others are coming to excort the two back. We still need to deal with the demon." She said causing an alarmed expression to cross Kakashi's face. Goddamn it, no. How the hell could he not have forseen this? Of course Shizune would go running to Tsunade as soon as they had information on the boy, she needed to have orders on what to do with him after all.

"Absolutly not. Naru and Yuki are'nt going anywhere." _Because I may never see them again._ Kakashi snarled as he took several threatening steps toward Shizune who looked like she would like nothing more than run. Good. As long as she got the point.

"You dont have a choice, Kakashi. Now kindly step away from my assistant." Tsunade said from some where behind him. Well, hell. Just ruin his fun, bloody kill joy. Turning around he looked at the woman, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the Kazakage, his two siblings, and Jiraiya, who looked like the most miserable person in the world. He was covered in bruises.

"Now, where is she and the boy?" Tsunade said with barely contained maniacl glee. She felt considerably better now that she had hit something for a while. Everyone but Kakashi pointed to the bedroom at the end of the hall way. Gaara stepped forward first followed by Tsunade and the other two, Jiraiya stayed where he was. He had no intention of locking himself in the same room as Uzu, he was crazy, yes. But not suicidal.

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong with you people! Cant any of you keep a fucking secret! I'm begining to think the only person worthy of being a shinobi is Naru! I mean come on. What the hell?" Kakashi ranted as he turned his glare on the group, before throwing his hands up in the air and running back to the bed room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usu awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. Looking around she noticed that Yuki was still asleep curled up against her. Smiling to herself she brushed his hair back away from his face.

_My baby. I'm so happy that your back. I've missed you._ She thought as she watched his lips twitch in his sleep. Her cunning, adorable sweet little monster of a son.

_I heard that, woman. I've missed you too. Please do a guy a favor and stop thinking all that, awww he's so cute, lovey dovey bullshit. It makes me want to puke at all the warm and fuzzy things you have thought. _Yuki said as he opened his eyes and caught a glare from a man with red hair, standing in the doorway.

_OHMYGOD! Ai, let me go get Ai. Please mother I'll never ask for anything again but please let me go get Ai right now! Please, please, please!_ Yuki shouted in his mind as excitment warred with his sudden need to create chaos. The man in the doorway glareing at him was none other than the fucking Kazakage; how brilliant was that. Uzu looked at her son in confusion. What was with his sudden need to go see his sister?

Sighing at how dense his mother could be sometimes he reached up and forced her to turn her head, her eyes widening as soon as she saw Gaara moving out of the door way to stand just a little ways from her as Tsunade, Tamari, and Kankuro all filed into the room. Oh no, no, no, no,no this was not happening. Wrapping Yuki in her arms she pulled him as close to her as she could, just in case Tsunade lost her temper or something. Oh god, how could Jiraiya have done this to her? How was she supposed to look them in the eye now?

"Ganki, he's beautiful. Are you alright?" Tsunade said as she knelt beside the bed. The girl looked pale, shaken, afraid. Did she think they would look down on her? Or do something to her baby? Yuki chose that exact moment to say,

"Oh my god look at how big her boobs are!" Uzu looked horrified, Tamari's eye twitched, Kankuro snickered, Tsunade looked like she could swing either toward the hn, that is funny, or the I'll kill you way.

"You have amnners boy use then when addressing Lady Tsunade!" Uzu hissed as she punched the boy in the back of the head as a blush worked it's way to her cheeks. Damn, annoying, cheeky little punk! She seethed as her son yelped and rubbed his head.

Tsunade grinned. It seemed that her ganki was an pretty alright mother. Who knew the kid would have it in her?

"He's sort of like you, hn, brat." she said with a smirk, paybacks were hell after all. And something told her that the boy gave her a lot of problems. Uzu was'nt sure what to say to that. She had always thought Yuki was like Kakashi, laid back, lazy; sort of, and a perv. Yup just like Kakashi.

"Why are you all here? Did somethng happen?" Uzu asked as she moved to get off of the bed. Tsunade gave her a sad look.

"Ganki, we came to make sure that you know that if you need us, we are here. We're late, but we are here. Please, dont feel like you must always do things on your own." Tsunade said gently as the girl started to cry. Moving closer Tsunade put her arms around her and told her over and over again that everything would be fine. She had already put a plan in motion to deal with the Uchiha, bastard.

Yuki looked at his mother and smiled sadly, he must really be a burden on her. Or maybe his presence in her life just hurt her that much. Maybe he should disappear for good.

_Dont you dare. I am not so forgiving of those that betray me, Yuki. I will not let you leave me, ever. _Uzu thought as Tsuande rocked her back and forth. Yuki cringed and coughed nervously. His mother had given him the impression that she would rather kill him than let him disappear.

_Thats because I will. _Uzu thought.

_Well okay then. _Yuki answered as he carefully climbed out of the bed and walked over to Kakashi who had just entered the room, and was shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

"Better, now?" Tsunade asked as she let the girl go. She smiled as she nodded.

"Now, get your things and we'll all go back to the village." Tsuande said brightly. Uzu gave her a funny look as Yuki burst out laughing. That was great. He thought as he continued to laugh.

"Whats so funny, Yuki?" Kakashi asked curiously as Gaara's glare intenified. _Yeah, Yuki; whats so fucking funny?_ Gaara thought.

Yuki finally managed to get himself under control long enought to answer his father. "Mom cant go back to the village. Not yet any ways."

"Why not?" Gaara hissed at the boy, the kid had better have a damn good reason for saying that she could'nt go back or he would bury him.

Yuki smirked as his mother groaned and hid her face. _Here we go again._ She thought as Yuki dropped the bomb with a smirk on his angelic little face. "She's going to go into heat in a day or so, and needs to be far away from heavily populated areas. It just is'nt safe for her. You understand?"

"What do you mean? Do you honestly think that we would let some guy hurt her, we can put her in a room that is constantly guarded by women, we can even have woemn treating her!" Tsunade said as she stomped over to the boy who didn't look the least bit scared.

"Yes, and you'll find her dead as soon as the door opens. When I said that she would'nt be safe I meant from both genders. Women are often more brutal, and sadistic in their passion than men are. Probably because of their catty natures." Yuki said kindly. Tsuande and the others all stared at him flabbergasted. Just how old was this kid? And what did he know about such things? It was outragous.

Uzu flopped back over onto the bed and prayed that the world would end. Maybe then she would get some freaking peace.


	11. Kakashi vs gaara

Kakashi was among the first to recover. "I'll take care of her." He hissed as he stalked across the room and grabbed Uzu's arm and pulled her against him, in a wonderfully possesive manner. But Gaara was'nt impressed. In fact he was pissed. If Hatake thought he was taking care of his daughters mother he was in for some serious pain.

"No, I'll take care of her. She is the mother of my first child and there fore mine to care for." He said as he stared the older man down. Uzu looked from one face to the other and wanted to run. This is so not happening.

Kakashi bared his teeth at him and growled, "She's the mother of my first born son, and mine to care for." Gaara's sand begain to churn around his body as he reached out and grabbed his female and pulled her against his body. She made a small 'eeek' sound and looked at Tsunade pleadingly. Yuki sighed, well maybe he should'nt have said anything but come on; why were they making things so difficult? Why could'nt they both take care of her at the same time? Like adults, instead of children.

"Let go." Kakashi hissed as he moved closer and pulled on Uzu's arm, Gaara countered by snarling at him and yanking on her other arm.

"You let go." Gaara said coldly.

"I was here first."

"I do not care. I'm the fucking Kazakage and your hurting my female."

"Dont you dare pull that power shit on me, whelp. I'll kick your ass."

"Please try."

Yuki finally heard enough of their bickering, and decided to put a stop to their childish banter. Walking across the room he cracked his knuckles and reached out, and grabbed both men's arms, and forced them to let go of his mother, then smiled sweetly before throwing them both through the wall outside, where they landed none too gently on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Both men cursed, they had forgotten the boy was in the room.

Tsunade grinned maniaclly. Oh this was just too delishious. Ganki's kid, had abnormal stregnth like her, and the two men had pissed him off enough to entervene on Naru's behalf. She almost copuld'nt wait to see what the kid would do to them if they started that shit again. Uzu stared at the wall of her room in horror, Yamoto was going to bitch at her to no end when she asked him if he would fix it. Sighing again as Yuki ran a hand through his hair in an irritated gesture he reached up and grabbed Uzu's hand, and decided that it was time to get the hell out of dodge.

"Come mother, I beleave that there is a demon in need of killing." he said coldly as he dragged her along. Tsunade smiled and walked out of the room after the two, there was no way she was letting them out of her sight. And if that meant that she had to fight the three tails then so be it. She would have to thank Jiraiya for telling her about the boy. He was a real tyrant, and would be good for sparring with her among other things. _I love ganki's kid!_

Tamari smirked and motioned for Kankuro to follow her outside with their future queen/sister. That Hatake brat was a trip in a half. She thought as they walked out to find everyone waiting to hear when the girl was leaving. Jiraiya looked nervously from Uzu, to the others before turning away to look at his shoe.

"Did you absolutly have to tell them what had happened?" Uzu asked her elderly adoptive father. The man grimanced and nodded, still not bothering to try and look her in the eyes. He was too afraid of what he would see in the hidden depths. At least he had'nt told them about her being a demon now that she had been merged with Kyuubi. He shuddered to imagine the kind of ass kicking he would get for telling them about that. It also worried him to think of how everyone would react to knowing that a true demon was in their midst.

Uzu sighed and walked over to her father and hugged him, making him jump nearly out of his skin before patting her back lightly and then turned ot Yuki, and grinned. He had'nt seen the boy in forever and a day, and could'nt be happier that his girl had her baby boy back. Yuki looked at his grandfather and smiled happily. He had missed the womanising old man, and damn but he had some great pervy stories to share with him.

"How's my favorite research buddy?" Jiraiya asked as he picked the boy up. Yuki gave him a cat that ate the canary grin, and said,

"I have so many intresting things to share with you, but later away from mother away from the women folk; we do not need more broken bones and bruises." As he looked back at his mother and Tsunade who were both looking at him like they would like to stomp him into the ground.

_And just what is it that you cant say in front of your mother?_ Uzu asked her idiot demon spawn. Yuki blushed and sent her impressiona of.....some very intresting stuff, as she blushed and started to cough nervously. Holy shit, did it just heat up another three hundred degrees or was it just her?

_It's you, dearest. All you and those damn female hormones, your not going to dress me in frilly pink dresses again and cry while you force me to model them are you?_ Yuki asked as he gripped his grandfather's shirt until his knuckles turned white.

Uzu gave him an evil grin and said, _Dear child, would I do such a cruel and unusual thing to you just for fun?_

_Yes. You would._

She smirked at her son. _But you look absolutely adorable in frills and lace, I could take you out in public and have dozens of offers for your hand in under ten minutes alone. _

Yuki blanched and turned his head to look at his grandfather and whispered, "Save me, please." Jiraiya's shoulders shook with mirth. Ah his kids, were doing the vulcan mind meld thing again.

"You know I would give my right nut to know what the two of you converse about with that.....mind meld thingy you do so often." He said with a soft laugh as he set the horrified boy down scant inches from his mother and watched the boy squirm. Tsunade cocked her head and looked between the three of them.

"Mind meld? Like a telipathic link between two minds?" She asked curiously as Uzu shot Jiraiya a dirty look and mouthed the words,

_"Kill joy." _

"Yes." Yuki said almost happily now that his mothers attention was currently trained on his grand father, let the old man get stuffed into a bloody pink frilly and lacy monstrsouaty. He would bet that the old man would get some nice offers too once he was cleaned up. And not from the kind of people he liked either.

_Mn, I have'nt forgotten about you, brat._ Uzu said sweetly. Yuki scowled at her before turning away to sulk in the corner next to Shino who gave him a funny look as Sai chuckled at the boy's expense. Tsunade latched onto Yuki's answer like a duck on a june bug and started to fire questions at Uzu as Kakashi, and Gaara reentered the house, and Tamari and Kankuro stood behind Lady Tsunade listening intently to the conversation.

"You can comunicate telipathically with Yuki? Can you do it with your daughter too? What other benifits are there to using such a power to speak with your children? Can you do other things too? And if so the give me an example." Tsuande said gasped for air once she was done because she had asked all of her questions in one little breath.

"Ugh....." Uzu started to say but was cut off by Yuki who decided to answer for her.

"Yes. Yes. She can use the link between us to check up on us no matter how far away we are from each other, she can also see through our eyes and use our chakra networks to attack and defend us from a distance with out hurting us, she can heal us and even sense our distress if we are upset, and can also track and kill enemies by seeing land marks and such that are filed away in our minds. Yes, we can do other things too. She was using her power earlier to....study the three tails. It was how she knew it was starving to death, she shared it's mind for a little while and even traided mental blows with it when it retaliated and showed her it's pain, hunger and rage. Brilliant move by the way, what would you have done if it had come after you and your friends right then, hm?" Yuki said smartly as everyone in the room stared at her in horror.

_If they think that's bad wait until they see you PMSing._ Yuki thought as Kakashi walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Is that true? Is that why you looked like you were dying right in front of us?" He yelled as he shook her, concern warring with anger. How could she have done such a thing? She hurt herself and placed them at risk! What if the Kyuubi had gotten out?

He shook her so hard that her teeth were rattling before Yuki sighed, and continued since his poor mother was about to hurl. "Yes. She made herself vulnerable to the demon's retaliation because she needed to know just what was going on in it's mind. If it had been about to attack then she would have been able to stop it. But the strain on her body is....enormous. If the demon had died while their minds were merged together she might have died too. Beside's I was close by, I would have stopped her if she had lost control. Even if it meant killing her." _Which would kill me._ Yuki thought sadly.

Kakashi looked at his son with a funny look on his face. How could she have done it? How could she have placed not only their lives at risk but his son's life too? "His life was never at risk Kashi. And niether was anyone elses. I knew what I was doing. I've done it many times before, when hunting demons."

_Ugh, mother. I think you just said a bit too much. _Yuki thought as he pretended to find the floor intresting, Jiraiya following his example as Kakashi exploded on Uzu.

"Hunting demon! What the fuck do you mean you hunt demons? Are you out of your freaking mind?"


	12. the demon kings heir

Uzu glared at Yuki who was currently looking as innocent as a normal child, while trying to hide his amusment. _Cheap low blow brat._ She could'nt wait to get him outside so that she could stomp his little ass into the ground. Yuki looked at her with wide eyes before smirking at her. She would'nt have the time or the energy to touch him after he put the final nail in her coffin.

"Mother, why dont you tell father of all the wonderful demon's you've hunted. Before and during your pregnacies, with Ai and I. I'm sure he and Gaara both would love to hear of the internal bleeding, the gaping wounds in your chest, the four times you lost your right arm; she had it ripped right off of her, and still fought the demons and killed them. Frankly she scares me sometimes." Yuki said innocently. While Kakashi and Gaara both advanced on her while everyone else looked at her in horror. Except for Jiraiya, he was still pretending not to be in the room.

_I will destroy you for this little one._ Uzu hissed at him sending him an image of her using her fangs to tear out his throat, making the boy back away until he hit the wall, shaking in fear.

Overreact much. Yuki thought as Kakashi and Gaara both started to tear into her. "How could you hunt demons while carrying our children? Do you even care that you could have been killed? That they could have been killed? What in the world were you thinking?" Kakashi yelled as he glared at her Gaara stood beside him with his arms crossed, waiting to hear what he was pretty sure he already knew. If she had been hunting while carrying their children it was because the demons had been percived as a threat to the things she held dear. She had felt driven to destroy them. It was a nearly inexcapable impulse that could only be ignored if one was on the brink of death, or no longer living. He knew that she had'nt done it because she wanted too, she had done it because she could'nt fight the feeling, or supress it. Kyuubi had taken control.

"I could'nt think! They were threatening my family! My children! They were coming here to kill them! They all were, and I just wanted them gone! The kids were'nt in any danger, Kashi! I'm not so stupid as to fight a monster and not have something set aside to save the children. I knew exactly what I was doing!" Uzu yelled back making the man stare at her wide eyed. She stood there shaking with rage. How dare he accuse her of being so selfish that she would condem her babies to death. It was enough to make her want to drop her hedge and kick his ass every which way.

Gaara reached out and wrapped his arms around her, sencing that she needed to comfort. Dropping one hand over her eyes like he always did when he wanted her to forget that there was a world around them. "Enough, _nalla. _You need to calm yourself. Your frightening your son." He said gently as he rubbed his thumb across the pulse point in her neck. Her heart was beating too fast. If she didn't calm herself she would have a stroke or something.

"And just what could you have done to stop the demons from killing our kids while you fought them? A jutsu? There is no jutsu in the world that could have saved you or them. So I want to know what could you have done to stop them from being killed along with you." Kakashi hissed at her, his mis matched eyes glowing with rage.

_Mother, you cant say anything more. We are unsure of their reaction if they knew._ Yuki said worriedly as he studied his mother before she cursed and yanked Gaara's hand down and glared at him.

"Well thanks to you _dearest son_, I really dont have a choice anymore now do I. Just remember that if they kill me you and your sister die with me brat." she spat at the boy. Kakashi looked at his son and saw the fear on his face as he turned to Jiraiya and buried his face in against the man's leg and tried to stop shaking.

"What is it? What did he say to you?" Tsunade asked as alarms went off in her mind. They were going off in Kakashi's mind too if the look on his face was any indication. She looked over she shoulder at Gaara and was about to say something when he put his finger to her lips and smiled.

"I know already what you do not wish to say, and I love you just the same, wheather you are human or demon." He said softly. She gave him a sad smile. It figures that he would guess the mother of all her secrets.

"I knew that our children would be safe because I merged with Kyuubi after it evolved." Uzu said as she glared at Kakashi who took a step back away from her. What the hell did she mean merged, and evolved?

"Uzu was forced ot merge with Kyuubi, after it's power begain to eat away at her. It wanted her to live. She it gave it's life to save her, and by doing so gave her all of it's power. To put it rather bluntly she is the Kyuubi, now." Jiraiya said as he put his hand on top of his grandsons head.

"When you say it evolved, what did you mean?" Tsunade asked carfully as she absorbed the news like a sponge.

"The tails doubled to eighteen, and its power magnified by ten thousand. As it is now, I'm the only demon in this world with such power. All others would have been destroyed by it by now." Uzu said in a dead voice. There was no emotion. No warmth.

Sai laughed, causing everyone to look at him. "This is funny. The one we thought was the weakest is actually the most powerful creature in the known world. I honestly don't care if your a demon as long as your still you." He said with a grin.

"I agree with Sai. She has done nothing to hurt any of us with her power, so really there is nothing to fear from her. Right?" Hinata said with a shy smile. Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Shino all told her she was being stupid by not trusting them. But Tsunade knew differently. She was'nt being stupid. She was being smart, and hiding the power that others hungered for. They would need to keep a very close eye on her and her children.

Uzu looked suprised before she smiled. "Thats right. Thanks, guys." Kakashi sighed, well she had him there. Looks like she knew best when it came to the kids. _If you cant beat them join them._ Hn, speaking of joining.... he would be mated to the most powerful being in the known world. How cool was that.


	13. mating mark

sorry for this but there is going to be a 4 day time skip. today i'm focasing on lemons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi rolled off of Uzu panting, jesus christ how many days had it been since he and Gaara had been locked inside the bedroom with Uzu, servicing her in her time of need? Three days? Maybe more. He lay on his side trying desperatly to catching his breath while watching Gaara take his turn. The wet sound of his balls slapping against her pussy filling the room as he thrust harder and harder before slowing his pace to make his love making last longer, and allow enough time for Kakashi to recover. Pushing his aching body up Kakashi reached out and stroked the skin over her heart where the demon mating mark had appeared, the intricate design was glowing faintly. The design reminding him of amniou mystics and their magic pentagrames. Her mark looked similar to a pentigram, it's base was a pale blue in the shape of a five point star, that had what looked a silver scroll design over the top of it with two black kanji's in the middle of it, the kanji's for wolf, and Ai. His, and Gaara's marks were a mirror reflection of hers, but with the kanji's for demon and kitsune in the middle over his heart. The marks had been burned into their skin when they had both penitrated her at the same time, claiming her as theirs.

Despite how exhausted both males were they were also loving the time they had left to service their female. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Kakashi had thought she was. Her hedge had shattered to pieces when she had fought the three tailed demon, she had used so little of her power and had been unable to consintate because of the burning pain in her body, signaling the begining of her heat. If Yuki had'nt been there to block Kiba and the others, she may have been raped again. Yuki had used his power to place an unbreakable barrier around her and had dispelled the effect her pheramones had had on the others, twarting calamaty; then ordered Tsunade and the others to go. It had taken about an hour, but everyone but the four of them had left, Yuki had stayed behind to issue orders to the others, to go get his sister and return to the village, and return in five days time with a medical team to check on them. He had been sitting outside the house protecting them from outsiders while they took care of his mother for the past few days.

"Kashi, I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this." Gaara said as he thrust one last time and shuddered as his seed filled the woman under him. She had lost conciousness almosy a day ago, and had'nt reacted much to anything that they did to her since. He absent mindedly counted the bruises, and bite marks marring her pale skin, and hated that they had been so brutal with her for the first two days. She had probably lost conciousness from pain and exhaustion. The demon heat had proved to be a bit too much for her.

Kakashi gave the younger man a duh look. He had had sex-a-thons before, but nothing compaired to this. He was begining to fear that he would never be able to fuck his mate again, his dick was begining to chafe from all the sweat, blood and other body fluids sticking to his skin. At this point he would like nothing more than to swear off sex completely, but it was totally worth it. He sat very still waiting for Gaara to roll off of her so that he could go again. Gaara blinked at him once, twice then swore.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked without thinking. Gaara withdrew and streached out beside her, his left hand lightly stroking the skin of her abdoman, all the way up to her breasts before palming one as he kissed his _nalla_ on the lips and smiled.

"I think it's over." Gaara said gently as Kakashi looked at him then at Uzu, the mark was'nt glowing anymore. _Hn, did it break or something? And if it did, would crazy glue fix it? _Kakashi wondered as he moved to take his turn again and froze then looked down at his groin. Well how about that, he was totally soft. Maybe it needed a little encuragement? He suddenly felt the oddest most devilish urge to ask Gaara to touch him.

Gaara lay there watching the bemused expression on Hatake's face change to mischivious, and narrowed his eyes at the older man as he bit his lower lip. What was he thinking that seemed to amuse him so? Kakashi looked at him with an evil grin.

"What ever it is forget about it, now. I am too tired to put up with you, and whatever is happening in that tiny brain of yours." Gaara said as he scooted over a bit more and put his arms around Uzu. Kakashi shrugged, now that the pheramones were no longer affecting him he didn't really feel like playing anyways, his body hurt too much, and he could barely keep his eyes open, as he yawned and streached out on the other side of Usu and settled into place on his side, facing her. Pressing his lips against the mark over her heart, before kissing her mouth, then wrapped an arm around her mid section and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki lifted his head and sniffed the air and nearly cried in releaf. Oh man, who knew that his mother going into heat would affect him too? Frankly he had been exstatic about the barrier between him and his mother. The last thing he needed was to be her next childrens father, ewww. Still he was happy that she had had someone to care for her, the poor thing had been in agony until Hatake and Gaara had spilled their seed inside of her the first time. He had been antsy for the past few days, waiting for it to be over. And now that it was he was a very happy camper. His mother had two mates to protect her from now on. Sniffing the air again he caught the faintest scent of something else that pleased him to no end. The heat had done it's job, and so had the two men; his mother would have another....two children with in the year. He was secretly hoping for some minions to help him in his work, god knew that Ai was'nt very easy to deal with and didn't take orders well. And she was a very pleasent person even by demon standards.

She was far easier than many of the human's that he had come across but then she closely resembled their mother as far as personality traits went. Still he hoped that he had a little brother to help carry some of the burdens that he carried, as far as taking care of his mother and sister went he often felt like he was going mad. There was something about the two females that made him afraid to stick around them for any long stretch of time. Maybe because the females were often the most blood thirsty of their race. He shuttered to think of what he would do if he had two new sisters. Not to mention what his mother was going to be like until the new ones were born. He shivered as if he were cold as he got to his feet. Maybe he could talk his grandfather into taking pity on him and taking him on a research jurney, far, far away from his hormonally unballanced mother, yeah that could work.

_I wonder if I can change myself into an adult and get Geren to let me do her._ He thought as he stepped outside the house, and looked around; she was'nt too far away, and the others would be fine with the barrier still in place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade peeked around the door to her office to see if the coast was clear. So far she didn't see anyone. Smirking she slipped out of her office, quietly closing the door behind her, and speed walked down the hall to the nursery that she, Jiraiya, Temari, and Kankuro had haistily put together for the precious little girl that her ganki had given birth too. She was an adorable little thing with pale skin, long red hair that curled cutely around her little face, and shoulders, and pale green eyes. And her smile! Tsunade and the others agreed that they would start killing people at random if it would make the little angel smile, since she seemed to think that the suffering of others was funny.

It was no secret that the little tyke had all of them wrapped around her little teeny tiny pinky finger, she was just so damn cute! Word had spread around the village that the Kazakage had had a daughter with a woman in the village. Thanks to stupid ass drunk Jiraiya saying something about their little girl. To say that the news was well recieved would be an understatment; they had been dealing with shop owners and nobels coming to the tower demanding to see the little princess, and wantign to know the name of the childs mother so that they could give her gifts. Fucking ass kissing brown nosers, they could'nt care less about child or who the mother was; they were only out to further their own ambitions, even if it hurt the mother and the child.

The shop keepers were'nt as bad as the nobels. Already they had twarted five kidnapping attempts by nobels who wanted to use the girl and her mother against Gaara, two assasination attempts, and several attempts made by Danzou to take the child away to be trained as a weapon. Sorry bastards would have to be delt with soon or they would cause trouble. Which was why Sakura, Shino, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, and several others were with the baby at all times, and would remain so until Uzu and the others returned. She had a pretty good idea of what Uzu, Yuki, Gaara and Kakashi would do to the sorry fuckers trying to hurt their little family. Already Temari and Kankuro had killed four people and severly injuried three others trying to hurt the baby. And Tsunade could'nt be more happy that things had turned out that way.

Still since her return she took as many breaks as possable to bond with the baby, and play with her before going back to the crest giving ceremony, that would make Uzu a Queen, and the new protector of the village. She had even set up a system to help make sure that she had Kakashi and Gaara both act as the unofficial Kazakage, and Hokage when she could'nt attend meeting and such. It would keep the balance of power even between the three, and keep Uzu from having to do too much while there were children to raise, and others waiting to be born. It also kept both men close to her if she needed them.

And left little room for mistakes to be made while ensuring the protection of their leader, and everyone else. If Danzou tried to take the baby from Uzu again, he would have to deal with the two men as well. It was a wonderful thought. And yet there was still so much to be done. A personal guard to put together, and a wedding ceremony that would be witnessed by everyone from the sand and leaf village as well as several nobels who would be genuinly happy for the girl, and many others who would be guests in the village. And she had to get everything together with in the next week.


	14. demon sickness

Peeking into the nursery Tsunade nearly tripped over her feet in shock when she noticed who was feeding the baby and speaking to her in low tones, as he carried her from one side of the room to the other as he paced back and forth. It was Sai. Telling little Ai about how he and her mother had met, and how even though they often still argued, he and Uzu had become great friends. He smiled a genuine smile as he glanced down at the baby and told her of how her mother was the first person he had ever cared about enough to even try being friends with, and how he would always adore her for being his friend, and helping him to reach out and make new ones. "Would you like to be my friend too?" Sai asked as he pulled the bottle from Ai's mouth and put her against his shoulder and patted her on the back like he had read about doing after feeding a baby. Apparently it kept them happy.

And he didn't mind that so much as long as she didn't cry. He paused in his actions when he felt Ai's tiny arms wrap around his neck and wondered vaiguely if the action was the baby version of trying to choke him or something. Sakura had been spending an awful lot of time with the kid since they had brought her to the village. Ai listened to the older male speak to her and felt the impulse to say, "Yeah, mum's great." So that he could understand her, but merely settled for hugging him and making cooing noises, which earned her a kiss on the cheek from the male. He must really care for her mother, and that made her happy; as she reached out with her mind and sent a brief message to her sleeping mother.

_All is well here, I miss you mother._

* * *

Uzu awoke around night fall alone in the bed that she had shared with Kakashi and Gaara, and groaned. Dear god how had she gotten into this mess. She remembered being only partually aware of the fact that both males had serviced her, until she had lost conciousness. Her body ached so much that she was finding it difficult to move, or shift her position to become more comfortable. She hurt everywhere. Opening her eyes she looked around the room and almost moaned again, goddamn it; her head felt like it was spliting open, and a sudden case of sever vertigo hit her like a frieght train, making her more than a bit sick.

She must have made a louder sound of distress than she realised, because one minute she was alone in the darkened room and the next Gaara was on one side of her and a bloody Kakashi was on the other side of her.

"_Nalla_, are you alright?" Gaara asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The sudden dip in the matress causing another wave of nausia to hit her and she had to quickly slap her hands to her mouth to keep from being ill in front of them.

Kakashi frowned and noticed the action as he reached out and gently pried her hands away from her mouth, noticing how the smallest movement caused her pain, and distress. Damn, they had'nt been that rough with her had they? Had they done so much damage to her body that the Kyuubi had'nt been able to keep up and heal her completely? Or was it the equivlent of demon morning sickness, that was making her sick?

"Are you going to be sick, beloved?" Kakashi asked softly when Gaara gave him a worried look as several tears slipped down her face. She didn't answer him or rather she could'nt answer him, since she was gritting her teeth, and trying to hold the bile in her stomach down.

Smileing he carfully slipped an arm around her shoulders, and another under her knees and slowly lifted her up off of the matress and was alarmed by the look of agony that crossed her face briefly before she fainted in his arms.

_"Nalla?!" _Both men yelled in alarm, as her head fell back and her eyes closed and she seemed to stop breathing for a minute.

* * *

It took several minutes for Uzu to wake up, and find herself in the bathroom flooor just in front of the toilet; resting against a worried looking Kakashi, with Gaara sitting an inch or so away, when she finally could'nt take any more and started wreatching. Kakashi gave Gaara a questioning look. Gaara glanced at him and nodded. Ah, so it was the demon equivalent of morning sickness. And it had hit their mate like a ten ton bundle of bricks. No wonder she was sick.

"How long until the medical team gets here?" Kakashi asked as he pulled Uzu back against him so that her head was resting on his chest.

Gaara frowned as he handed Kakashi a wet cloth that the male used to wipe Uzu's face. "A few hours, a day at best." Gaara said as Kakashi handed him the cloth again and started to speak to Uzu as if he were speaking to a child, in an effort to comfort her, as she tried to keep from being sick again.


	15. welcome home prepair to die

Several hours later Uzu, Gaara, Kakashi, and Yuki were brought to the village for medical attention, and rest. Yuki had'nt been joking when he had said that Uzu going into heat would affect everyone. The brat was already whining about how happy he was that he had'nt been able to think clearly enough to shatter the barrior around the room the three adults had been in or he would have had the first inbred demon child to ever exist. He was so young that Tsunade was more than a little suprised that Uzu's heat had affected him so greatly.

Kakashi and Gaara were exhausted, and were both currently sleeping. And Uzu was resting herself. Tsunade had already checked her for signs of another life, and had found two. She would have twins, with two different sets of male DNA, and Tsunade would confess to anyone who asked her that she was curious about which man the twins would favor the most. She was hoping that one looked like Kakashi and had Gaara's personality. And vice versa for the other. It would drive the men crazy.

Everything was starting to fall into place. In a few more days, Uzu would be presented with the Emperors Crest, and made the rightful ruler of both villages. And later on that day she, Kakashi, and Gaara would have a good old fashioned wedding to legally bind the three together. The two men would also hold the titles of advisers or consorts to the Queen. And give the men authority to act on her behalf when she was unable to do so because of her pregnacy and child raising.

Tsunade giggled like a rabid fan girl as she walked down the hallway to the room where Temari, Kankuro, and everyone else sat waiting for news on their friends and loved one. She looked around the room and was slightly put off by the amount of people in the room. Where the hell had all of them come from? She could see Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, Genma, Radio, Ebisu, Konahomaru, the guy that ran the ramen stand, and his daughter Ayame.

A group of Anbu. The rookie eight and their sensei's, with the exception of Asuma who had died several months ago. A group of people who looked like Sauna Anbu, and many, many more. _I wonder if she knows just how much these people love her. _Tsunade thought as all eyes turned to her.

Oh right, she was there for a reason. "Gaara, and Kakashi are fine, both of them are resting and will wake up in a bit to see whats new, and eat something." She said as she grinned at everyone.

"Cut the shit and tell us if Naruto is okay!" Konahamaru yelled as he jumped to his feet and pointed at her. Ebisu grabbed him and pushed his sunglasses up higher on his nose out of habit.

Tsunade gave the boy an evil smirk and decided to torment the kid and several of the others who were'nt aware of Uzu being a girl. "Naru, is just fine considering that the poor kid was changed into a girl by Kyuubi, and went into heat." She sighed put her hands on her cheeks and tried to look worried as many of the people in the room paled.

She had to be joking. She was right? She was totally pulling their chain. There was no way- Tsunade continued her sentance. "The poor dear is pregant. With twins. I hope she'll be okay. Being a teenage unwed mother."

Half the room was giddy with joy, while the other half looked freaked. And did poor Iruka, and Konahamaru's hair just turn white and fall out? My, my they looked upset. What to do, what to do? Tsuande thought as Iruka and Konahamaru both stomped up to her and growled. "Who is the father?"

Her dark eyes widened a bit at the sheer amout of killing intent emitting from the two. "Kakashi, and Gaara are the fathers. And before you ask anything else, this is'nt the first time they have sired children on her." She said cheerfully as she walked away, while everyone in the room gaped at her. Fucking christ! She was up to her old shit again, and she was going to get someone killed! Everyone thought as Iruka and Konahamaru went storming down the hall way to Uzu's room before throwing it open and screaming at the sight of the blond girl sitting up in her bed breast feeding a small boy that looked suspisously like.....

Kakashi was a dead man.


	16. rabid fans! mission save yuki

Kakashi was a dead man. Iruka thought as he snarled and stormed off back down the hall way with Konahamaru right behind him feeling just as pissed as Iruka. How dare Kakashi sire a child on his big brother-er sister and then not marry her! He was going to rip the man apart! Konahamaru seethed as he followed Iruka into Kakashi's room and closed the door with a 'bang' waking the man from his sleep.

"You bastard. How dare you touch my Naruto-chan!" Iruka snarled as he advanced on the exhausted man. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as everything everything Iruka had just said seeped into his tired mind, and he screamed as Iruka pounced on him followed by Konahamaru, as he tumbled out of his bed and onto the floor.

"I was trying to save her-Gyaaaaa! No dont bite me there Kona-AAAAHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as he grappled with Iruka, and Konahamaru sank his sharp little teeth into his upper inner thigh, dangerously close to his jewels while he floundered around and tried to throw the two off as Iruka's fist conected with his jaw a coulpe of times, and he started banging the brunette against the wall, knocking over his I.V. and tripping over the metal rod that had turned over, and fell on top of Iruka who was now wrapping his I.V. around his neck and trying to strangle him with it, while Konahamaru jumped back up and shook his head to clear it then jumped back on the silver haired man and started chewing on whatever piece of him he could get his hands on.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office when she was called over to the hospital to take care of several people who were fighting. She sighed and walked into the hospital just in time to hear a loud almost girlish scream, coming from.....Kakashi's room. Well how about that? She thought that Iruka would at least have a plan, and a good excape route before attacking him. Her bad, there. Still she was happy for this chance, since she had decided to make a funny scrap book for Yuki, Ai, the babies and Uzu. Along with the knowledge that Gaara would pay good money for a copy of every picture she was planning to put in it. Poor Kakashi would have his reputation in tatters!

She loved it. Reaching out she pulled the door open as she pulled a camera out of her pocket and took one look at the scene in front of her and started laughing hysterically as she snapped photo after photo. Iruka had Kakashi in a head lock, one hand tightly fisted in his hair while he choked Kakashi with the other, Konahamaru had wrapped himself around Kakashi's waist, and was choming away at his ankle like a dog, while Kakashi was trying to shake him off without hurting him. Little growls excaping the child's throat as he let go of the man's ankle and moved higher, catching the Jounin's calf in between his teeth, and jerking his head this way and that until he had a piece of torn cloth hanging from his teeth.

_Oh My God_! Tsunade thought as she laughed even harder while Kakashi yelled, cursed and screamed like a little girl.

* * *

Yuki stood out in the hallway behind Tsunade watching the scene in bemusment. This was pathetic. Even he could do better than this. But it was funny, there was no question about that. _And this is my dad..... _Pitiful. Just bloody pitiful. Uzu came to a stop just to his left.

_You should'nt be out of bed, mother._ Yuki growled as he used a transformation jutsu to make himself older and reached out and grabbed her elbow and wrapped an arm around her waist as her legs buckled.

Uzu hissed at him like a cat. Yuki grinned. He would tie her to the bed in her room if he had too, to keep her from leaving it in her fragile state of health. And she knew it.

_What are they doing to him? _Uzu asked Yuki curiously. Yuki's deep voiced chuckle drew the attention of everyone in the hall way.

Tsunade looked at the other worldly beautiful man holding her ganki up and her jaw dropped, holy stud muffin-wow. She turned and quickly snapped a few pictures of Yuki before Kakashi threw off Iruka ,a dn Konahamaru and ran out into the hall and slammed the door just in time to have both his attackers smack into it, as he stared at Uzu.

"Are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the six foot nine foot giant holding his wife. Who the fuck was-

Yuki turned and looked at him, and Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Yuki! Oh my god! When did you get so big?" Kakashi studdered then turned to Tsunade who like every other female in the hallway was drooling.

"How long was I out?" Kakashi almost yelled at the woman as she pulled a blow gun out of her shirt and darted his ass, then stepped on him after he fell to the floor snoring as she made her way over to Yuki. Yuki and Uzu both looked at the Tsuande then Kakashi. What the hell had she done to him? Should they be worried?

Yuki's eyes met Tsunade's as she wiped the drool away and hald out her hand to him. "Hi mister hunk. I'm Tsuande, would you like to join me for a drink?" She asked. Yuki paled at the preditory look on her face, and thrust his mother out in front of him.

"That would be nice, but I'm married and expecting my ninth kid. So sorry, but I cant." Yuki lied, jesus christ, didn't she know who he was? All she had to do was look at his eyes and she would see he was her grand kid!

Tsuande looked and both of his hands. "I dont see a ring, honey. That makes you fair game." She purred as she smirked at the pretty young thing that had her attention. Yuki looked down at his hands and cursed then gave Tsuande a nervous look as she and a whoel bunch of other women advanced on him. It was time to get the hell out of dodge.

_Mother, if I die; dont invite the fan girls to my wake! _Yuki thought as he pushed Uzu into Tsuande's arms and took off running as a gaggle of nurses, and the Hokage, pluse some Anbu started chasing him.

"Help me!" Yuki screamed as he ran by Jiraiya, Gai, Yamoto, Sakura, Neji, and Shino.

Jiraiya paled as she watched the group of rabid people chase his grand son, including his grandmother and swore.

"Bloody hell! Gai, Shino, Yamoto, Sakura your with me; we have to stop the 'Love Yuki' fan club before they tear him apart!" Jiraiya yelled as he started running. The others just shrugged and followed the man, he was the legendary sanin after all. And if he gave one an order then one must always obey.


	17. bloody mobs, and dire straits

Gaara lay asleep in his hospital bed, vaguely aware of the world around him and it's happenings. When the door to his room opened and his sister walked in carrying a crying.....was that a baby? He wondered as he opened his eyes and glared in the direction of the infant, and then bolted upright in his bed. Temari grinned at the look on his face as his eyes locked on to the crying chibi in her arms. Ai was'nt a very happy camper at the moment, since Temari had pinched her leg slightly to make her start crying so that her dad would wake up and hold her.

Merde, she was the prettiest little thing he had ever seen before in his life, aside from his new wife that is. "What's her name?" he asked Temari as he stared at the little one who looked almost completely like him. Temari smiled at him and said,

"Ai." Gaara raised a hairless brow at ther answer. Uzu had named her 'love', how intresting and fitting. The baby stopped wailing as he held his arms out to take her from her aunt. Temari handed the baby over to her dad and sat down beside the bed while the two studied each other. Ai was the first to make a move, reaching her tiny little hand out and touching Gaara's cheek while he combed his fingers through her curly red hair.

Gaara's fingers twitched slightly as she traced a path up to the scar above his eye, and grinned when she started talking her baby gibberish at him, like they were old friends. What a wonderful gift Uzu had given him. And he would soon have another on the way. He smiled down at his daughter and nipped playfully at her little fingers, making her squeal and hide her face against his chest.

"She's perfect." Gaara said as he blunk back tears. He had'nt cried in a long time, but he supposed that the little one in his arms was worth it. Temari smirked at him. She could'nt agree more. She thought as she excused herself and left the two alone to get to know each other.

Gaara was on cloud nine. He was'nt sure how long it had been since Temari had brought Ai to him, and he didn't really care. He had been talking to her, playing games with her, and tickling her to see her angelic little smile. He loved her, from the moment he had seen her picture, and he would keep loving her no matter what the future may bring. His Ai. His little love. He thought as he watched her yawn, and grinned. He would go back to sleep once she was down for her nap.

* * *

Yuki was trapped. Literally, with his back against a fucking wall, and he was staring down a group that had grown over the past hour, and morphed into a goddamn mob! He could see the lust in the eyes of every man, woman, and Anbu in the mob, and nearly screamed in terror. If he had known that he would be chased by every sex starved person in Kanoha he never would have changed into an adult. And what was even worse was the fact that he had changed back to a kid briefly, and now every pervert, and pediphile in the village was sniffing after him! It was horrible! Even his grandmother had'nt been phased by his return to normal. She had just smirked at his chibi form and tried to drag him off to her room back at the tower with some stupid story about him needing 'proper training' on what his body was for. Just what the fuck had she meant by that?

Like he didn't already know how to use his body. But he did know, and he was'nt sharing it with anyone but Guren thank you very much! As the mob advanced on him, he wondered if he would ever see his mother again, or if he would ever see the outside of a bed room again for that matter. Because whoever caught him would undoubtedly keep him in chains and naked, in a damn bedroom until the day his body became a hollowed out empty shell.

Well, at least now he understood what his mother had gone through when she had been training with Jiraiya before Ai was born. He had never seen such a mob of sexually charged males, and females before in his life! And they had chased his poor mother until she had threatened to drop them all off of a cliff into a river. And then had to demenstrate that she had'nt been joking with some of the more...enthusiastic ones.

But he understood now, the true horrors of demonic sex appeal, and then wondered if his mother would suffer the same problem as this again.

* * *

Uzu had gone back to sleep thinking-no hoping that Yuki was okay. But was'nt feeling well enough to check on him personally just yet. She frowned in her sleep when she heard whispering beside her bed. Who was in her room? The scents were'nt familiar. But very informitive never the less. There was four of them, all male, and they were aroused. Goddamn it! Why could'nt she have been the ugliest woman on god's green earth? Was it too much to ask that she be left alone by any rabid fans she might have?

"Shhh. You'll wake her." one man said. He sounded shy.

A hand reached out and lightly touched her face. Caressing the curve of her cheek, as a thumb rubbed across her lips. They were starting to piss her off. It was one thing for a person to simply want to speak to her, it was another for them to think that they had any right to touch her.

"Get your hand off of me before I rip it off." she hissed as she opened her eyes and turned her furious gaze to the four fools, and would'nt you know it; they were fucking Anbu.


	18. gaara and yuki: i'm declareing war!

"Keep your hands off of me or I'll rip them off." Uzu snarled at the Anbu. The closest one to her slapped her and said something about a damn 'demon whore' as another one locked the door to her room with a seal.

She growled warningly, she was not going to put up with this shit anymore. They would either get out of her room and let her rest and breed in private or she would tear them limb from limb and hang their bloody heads on a pike outside the village gate. One of the men pulled out some chakra restraints and moved to put them on her, she bared her fangs at him and bit his wrist, using her fangs to tear the skin open all the way down to the bone. The man screamed and tried to hit her, but she caught his hand and crushed several of the bones and dropped him when she jabbed him in the throat, cutting off his air way so that she and the others could hear and see him writhing on the floor.

* * *

Across town Yuki had his back pressed against the wall of a building when he felt a small tremor in his mind. He cocked his head to the side and considered what it could be when he felt it again. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach making him feel ill as he caught the smallest sliver of an image in his mind. His face paled as he stood there shaking for a second before he let out a loud roar and vanished.

His mother was in danger, and he would stop those men before one of his fathers got hold of them.

Gaara had just managed to get to sleep when Ai let out the loudest wail imaginable causing him to flounder around for a second like a fish out of water before he fell out of the bed and lay on the cold floor staring up at the ceiling. Uh-huh. Looks like he had just found one of the disadvantages of having a child sleeping in the same room as him. He sighed and peeked up at the small wailing baby and wondered if maybe he had accidentally pinched her or something.

He picked her up and was rocking her in his arms, trying to quiet her down when Temari and Kankuro came running into the room breathing hard. "Gaara, some-somethings going on 'pant' in Uzu's room." Temari said as soon as she caught her breath. Gaara looked down at the baby in his arms and put her down before he snarled and pushed his siblings out of the way as he brushed past.

"Tell me what you saw." He growled as they half walked half ran down the hall.

"Some Anbu guys snuck into her room. Gaara they had chakra restraints and the door to her room has been sealed closed." Kankuro said as they reached the door and heard a soft thud as something or someone hit the floor. Peeking in through the small window Gaara saw an Anbu wearing a panther mask sitting on Uzu's chest choking her as she struggled to get him off. Reaching out he gripped the door handle in his hand and yanked hard enough to pull the whole damn door knob off, with some wood and pushed the door open.

His voice promising retaliation and a slow agonising death as he spoke. "What do you think your doing to my wife?!" The man on top of Uzu looked up in stunned confusion as Gaara picked up a folding chair that had been leaning against the wall next to the empty bed and chucked it at the Panther Anbu's head. It hit the man square on and sent him sprawling to the floor with a yelp.

The other Anbu looked back and forth between him and the window. Gaara moved to stand over Uzu as she coughed and examined the faint marks on her neck and bared his teeth. "Please try to excape so that I may hunt you down." He said softly as his brother moved forward and picked Uzu up in his arms. They would need her out of Gaara's way so that he could punish the group.

Yuki came tearing into the hospital at break neck speed, it had been difficult to shake the mob of sex crazed females at first, which was why he had thrown Jiraiya to the wolves then made his way to the hospital. He ran down the hall to his mothers room as Temari and Kankuro came out carrying his mother as a group of nurses and doctors gather around to see what was going on. He snorted in irritation, damn doctors and their sucky hospital security.

He ran up to them and checked his mother over as several loud screams were heard coming from the other side of her closed door as blood seeped out from under the door, and Gaara came out of the room with his arms crossed. "Clean up this mess, and move Namikaze to my room now." He snapped at several of the doctors and nurses as he took Uzu from Kankuro. She curled up in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as Gaara yelled.

"And someone get me that bastard Hatake!" He looked around for a second and found Yuki standing there right in front of him and frowned.

"Were'nt you being chased by a mob?"

"I shook em off my tail when I felt mother was in danger." Yuki said somberly. Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow at him and Yuki had the insane urge to grab a tube of lipstick and draw some eyebrows on over his eyes.

"How did you manage it?" Gaara asked in curiosity. Yuki grinned at him.

"I threw a renouned pervert to the wolves and ran like hell." Gaara's eyes widened a bit in alarm.

"You threw Hatake to the mob?! Oh dear god-"

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "No, no, no. Not that pervert. The other one. The king of perverts."

"Gai?"

"No! Jiraiya! God are you sure your a smart guy? Cause you seem pretty dumb to me." Yuki said as he followed the red head down the hallway. Gaara froze in his tracks and turned to glare at the boy.

"Just remember I'm your father, and I will make your life a living hell until your leave the nest." Gaara said with a creepy smile. Yuki gave him an equally creepy smile and snapped back at him.

"Just remember that your not my real dad and I don't have to hold back around you either. In fact I plan to put you in an early grave with in the next five years or so." Gaara held out his hand, Yuki took it and shook it.

It was understood that they had just made a decluration of war on each other. Temari and Kankuro both looked at each other and shared the same thought. I'm moving to Cloud country to watch the fire works.


	19. the games we play

The next five days passed with a flurry of activity. Uzu, Kakashi and Gaara had been feleased from the hospital four days ago and were currently trying to strike a ballance between adult time and getting to know their children. Yuki esspecially was a difficult person to get close too, he trusted no one outside of his mother, Jiraiya and Tsunade, despite the mob incident.

So every morning for the past five days it was the same thing.

"Eat your breakfast Yuki." Gaara said as he pushed the plate of food that he had made for the boy closer to him. Yuki looked at the questionable contents and shook his head. He was'nt eating it. No way. No how.

"No thaks, I'm not hungry." Yuki said as he pushed the plate away again. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the boy and growled. The kid was getting on his nerves.

Gaara pushed it back and snarled at the boy. "Eat what your father has put in front of you."

Yuki shook his head again. He was'nt saying that he would'nt eat it if he knew what it was. He was trying to clue the red head in on the fact that he knew the guy had put something weird in his food. Like hot sauce or something, he could smell it on the plate and he was'nt touching it.

"Most fathers don't try to poison their kids. I'm not eating it unless you eat some first." Yuki said with a smile as he handed Gaara his fork. Gaara paled slightly before regaining his composure and l;ooking at the food. This was'nt going to end well for him, he just knew it.

The damn kid knew that he had crushed snails, and ants and mixed them in with his food. He was about to grab the boy and force the food down his throat when Kankuro walked in and spied the food on the table.

"Omg, food! I'm starving." Kankuro said as he took the fork from Gaara and snatched the plate from the table and took a big bite before either Gaara or Yuki could warn him and promptly dropped the plate as his eyes widened until they were about to pop right out of his head as tears slipped down his cheeks and he started gagging. Yuki snickered as the big guy hit the floor and started yelling and making funny faces. _Sorry uncle, but better you than me. _Yuki thought as he slid out of his chair and headed for the door as Gaara looked back at him and roared as he knocked his chair over and started chasing the boy down the hall.

"Oh my god, what was in this? Am I gonna die? I feel so sick. Temari! Temari, avenge my death! I think I'm gonna throw up." Kankuro wheezed as he got up and started running for the bathroom where Uzu was taking a shower.

Uzu had just dried herself off when she heard a loud roar coming from the dining room and banged her head on the door frame before opening the door just in time to see her son run past laughing, his small hand shot out at the last minute and yanked the nice fluffy towel from her naked body as he said.

"Sorry mom, but I need you to distract him!" She stood there with her hands wrapped around her breasts. Yuki was a dead, dead little man once she got her clothes on. She thought irritably as Gaara came running up and stopped as soon as he saw her standing there naked. His expression comical as he looked her over. What had he been going to do again? Something about maiming someone for doing somethig to his brother? He could'nt remember what had had him so upset anymore.

All he could think about was Uzu standing there so wonderfully naked and well he had to do something about that since Yuki had taken her towel away from her. He scooped her up and walked back into the bathroom and closed the door and started kissing his mate and touching every inch of bare skin that he could get his hands on as the door flew open and Kankuro ran in and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and started puking. Gaara's eye twitched as Uzu hid her face in the hollow of his shoulder until Kankuro was done.

The elder sibling looked up at his brother and his sister in law and grimanced. He had just cock blocked his little brother had'nt he? "Sorry, carry on." he said as he flushed the toilet twice and quickly left the room, deciding that it may be in his best intrest to come back later. Gaara sighed and let Uzu go, she was'nt in the mood anymore. Mores the pity really cause he had been looking forward to catching her alone.

"Yuki causing problems again this morning." Gaara nodded and ran his finger through his semi long shaggy hair.

"I don't know what to do with him." Gaara said in a frustrated voice. Uzu nodded and walked over to the window and opened it and yelled out.

"Yuki Hatake Namikaze your fucking grounded until doomsday!" Promptly followed by Yuki whining,

"What? Oh come on mom! It's not my fault no one can take a joke!" Uzu's eye twitched a bit. The little brat thought poisioning his uncle and stealing her nice fluffy towel was a joke! She was freezing where she stood! It was bad for the babies health.

She walked over to the sink and ripped it up out of the counter top and then to Gaara's amazment chucked it out the window and laughed when it hit Yuki in the head and knocked him out.

"That was a great shot." Gaara said. Uzu growled in irritation.

"No that is good parenting." she said as she walked out of the bathroom and went to get some damn clothes on. Kakashi had been sitting under a tree in their front yard holding Ai as he watched the whole thing unfold and shook his head as he smiled and held the baby up so that they were eye to eye and cooed at Ai.

"Your brother is a moron. Yes he is. A silly, silly moron."


End file.
